


Fraud

by bexcj



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Business, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexcj/pseuds/bexcj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>AU</b> - Aaron's offered the chance of a lifetime when Adam gets a job interview at a huge company in Leeds, except there's one condition. Aaron has to pretend to be Adam Barton.<br/></p><p>How hard will it be to keep his identity hidden, especially when he becomes involved with the CEO of the company, Robert Sugden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretend to be Me

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written for like a month..........but im BACK in full force with this.
> 
> hopefully i'll actually continue this one and not abandon it like i did with bloodstream ha ha ha ha ha ha oh no.
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy it - plz leave kudos/comments.
> 
> missed you all.

**From: Adam**

_U up for lunch l8r mate?_  


Aaron can’t help but roll his eyes as he reads over the text on his lock screen a few times, because Adam asking to meet up is never a question, but always a demand. Either something bad has happened or he has some news, neither of which Aaron can turn down for any reason made up in his head if he wanted to get out of it.

He slides his thumb over the screen to the left and clicks reply, typing out a, _‘yeah alright, see u in a bit.’_ before walking into the lounge of his small, tatty two bedroom apart and picking up his red and black backpack. He’s startled by the presence of his mother sitting on the old green sofa in the lounge, her eyes wide with intrigue.

“You heading out?” She asks quietly, her eyelashes fluttering at him a few times.

He nods. “Adam’s asked to meet me for some lunch. I’ll be back in a bit, yeah?”

“Alright love.” She gives him a small smile but he can see it’s forced and his chest tightens in concern. “You sure you’re alright? I can stay if you need me to.”

She shakes her head. “Don’t be silly, I’m fine. I’ll make myself something to eat and put my feet up.”

Aaron approaches her and leans forward, pressing a kiss to her temple before slinging his bag over his back and heading out of the door, the guilt immediately settling in once it shuts behind him.

He’s always hated leaving her on her own after she was diagnosed with PTSD, the worry of her doing something stupid occupying his mind completely whenever he goes out. But he has no choice, because Chas not being able to work means he has to look after the both of them financially, and although his current job is alright, it’s hardly anywhere near how comfortable Aaron would like to be. He sighs to himself as he reminisces about the simpler times, back when he was younger and they were okay. 

Adam pulls him into a long hug and they sit in the small, quiet café on Hotten high street, skim reading the menus and creating small talk. Aaron hasn’t seen him in a few weeks because they’ve both been busy working, and due to Aaron and Chas not living in Emmerdale anymore after moving away to make her less scared, there’s hardly a chance of them bumping into one another in the street. Occasional catch ups are necessary and Aaron needs the escape from reality.

“Go on then.” Aaron starts, placing his menu on the table and giving his best friend a hard stare.

Adam blinks at him. “What?”

Aaron raises an eyebrow. “Well, you never want a catch up unless you’ve got something to talk about, so go on.”

“Oh yeah…well basically, I got given this job interview.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. “Is that it?”

Adam holds a hand out. “Hear me out for a minute man. So it’s at this massive company and its like, quadruple the amount of money I’m making at the moment…it focuses on agricultural machinery and getting clients to sell it to and stuff.”

Aaron’s mouth curls downwards in his signature expression. “Your mum owns a farm, that’d be a piece of cake for you, surely. What’s the problem?”

“The problem is –“Adam sighs, “I don’t know if I want it.”

Although there’s no reason for Aaron to grow angry, he does. “Are you having a laugh?”

Adam shrugs. “I dunno.”

Aaron’s voice increases in volume as his frustration sky rockets. “You’re telling me you’re willing to turn down…what…forty grand a year, probably more and a massive reputation at a big company because you ‘don’t know if you want it?’ If they’ve given you an interview they obviously want you, so stop being a pillock and take it.”

Adam huffs, taken aback by Aaron’s sudden outburst. “What are you being like that for?”

“Because I would take that job in a _heartbeat_ if I was offered that kind of money. I earn way less than you do even now, and I have my ill mum to look after as well as everything else when you’re sitting at home letting Moira cook your tea every night. If you wanna waste something like this then you’ve lost any respect I ever had for you, Adam. _That’s_ why.”

Aaron blushes after he stops himself, embarrassed that he’d let his anger out publicly like this. His head falls into his hands and he definitely doesn’t look at Adam, who remains silent for five minutes or so after the rant finishes.

Then suddenly, he speaks. “You should take it.”

Aaron lifts his head with his brows knitted. “You what?”

“Take the job.”

“I haven’t been offered it.” He shrugs.

Adam’s eyes flicker with light as an idea creeps into his head. “Pretend to be me.”

Aaron huffs out a laugh, convinced Adam’s telling a joke until he peers at his best friend’s deadly serious expression. “Oh come on, that'll never work.”

“Why not?” Adam leans forward across the table. “It’s genius. Pretend to be me, you make loads of cash and I get the reputation. its blimmin’ genius, admit it.”

“Well, it isn’t, ‘cause it's fraud and it's illegal, not to mention they’ll ask for ID and then my payment details which will both be in…have a guess…Aaron Dingle’s name.”

Adam goes blank for a moment, then lifts his index finger. “We’ll get you a fake ID, that’s easy, I’ll get Tony to do that one, and you can give ‘em my details and then I’ll transfer you the money every month. With a 5% cut to me.”

Aaron glares at him and he shrugs. “It is my job remember.”

“You do know I know nothing about agricultural machinery, don’t you? I’ll scuff the interview anyway.”

Adam sighs. “Yeah, but it’s worth a try, innit? Like you said, it’s a waste otherwise. We have a deal?”

Aaron shrugs in surrender, his mind screaming at him not to go through with this ridiculous, very illegal situation. But the forefront of his brain focuses on his mother and how much it’ll benefit her if this actually works, and so he does go through with it. He receives his fake ID three days later, with Adam’s details and Aaron's face side by side. He borrows a navy blue suit from his uncle, and he stays up until three in the morning the night before the event, researching agricultural machinery and business-like terms.

He also researches the company itself, since he gathers he should probably know a little about them before attempting to join their workforce. The company is named White Enterprises, specialising in communication technologies particularly within the farming industry. It’s a huge company, Aaron realises. Extremely wealthy and successful.

He does a little bit of background research too, looking up the CEO, Lawrence White, who apparently passed away in recent years. All the rights of his company moved onto his closest employee and son-in-law, who is now the current CEO, Robert Sugden. It’s an unbelievable success story, Aaron thinks, as he scans through the man’s Wikipedia page. Twenty-nine years old from a humble farming background, now rolling in all the money he'll ever need. Aaron selects images, and blond hair clouds his vision for a moment before he can get a good look.

He finds himself scrolling further than he intended, his eyes flicking over pictures of photoshoots, portraits and the like. Robert Sugden is incredibly attractive in addition to his success, but Aaron guesses that his arrogance would be an automatic turn off. Who wouldn’t be a dick with that kind of status?

The morning arrives and he attempts to sneak out of the door before his mother wakes up, but she spots his fancy attire straight away, pulling him back into the house for questioning. “Where do you think you’re going dressed in Cain’s clothes?”

Aaron blinks, staring up at the ceiling. “Uh, just out.”

“Aaron.” She snaps. “If you’re doing something dodgy for money again –“

“I’m not.” He replies quickly, his eyes locking with hers. “If you must know, I’ve got an interview.”

“Oh.” Her face softens and her eyes light up. “Where at?”

“Big company. I’ve gotta go, I’ll let you know how it goes, yeah?” He kisses her temple and leaves swiftly, catching a train into Leeds. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and sends Adam a quick text, earning a _‘good luck’_ two minutes later in reply. The nerves kick in as the train stops in the city, and Aaron takes one deep breath before walking out into the crowd.

The company’s building is huge, seemingly hundreds of stories high with shiny glass windows and a revolving door. Aaron walks through and the smell of freshness hits him straight away as his eyes take in the light marble décor. All of the staff he can see at the reception are blonde, with white shirts and tight navy skirts which stop half way down their thighs. He huffs out a laugh at how he coincidentally fits in with the dress code, and then he’s approached by one of the women.

“How can I help you, sir?” She asks, her high-pitched voice sounding automated as if she’s impersonating a Sat Nav or Google Translate.

He pulls out the fake ID. “Uh, I’m Aar- Adam Barton. I have an interview with Sheila Cosgrove at twelve.” He hands her another piece of paperwork along with the ID and she looks at them for a moment, her eyes scanning over the information with immense speed before she nods.

“Ah, Sheila isn’t in today so you’ll be interviewing with Mr Sugden instead.”

Aaron nearly chokes on the air around him. “You mean the CEO? Are you serious?”

The woman nods, giving him a nervous smile. “If Mrs Cosgrove is busy he takes the interviews, as clientele is the area he works closest with. I’ll ring the secretary and send you up to the fiftieth floor, and you’ll be required to wait until Mr Sugden is free to take your interview.”

Aaron wipes the sweat from his brow and nods, the grip on his bag slipping as his hands become clammy. He begins to panic, because in no way did he expect to meet the CEO of the company at any point of this deal, let alone interview with him before the job is even his. There’s no way this will work, he thinks.

He steps into the lift and it takes him to the fiftieth floor, opening the doors to reveal the view of Leeds below him out of a large window. He steps forward and takes in the view, allowing his head to calm itself and his body to relax.

It doesn’t last long, because he’s startled by another blonde woman in navy who escorts him to a chair outside the CEO’s office. Aaron doesn’t usually care for people with a reputation, but his stomach churns at the thought of Robert Sugden being on the other side of the wall.

A man walks out of the door ten minutes later, and Aaron assumes his cue is coming up. The blonde approaches him another five minutes after that. “Mr Sugden will see you now.”

Aaron stands, squeezing his eyes shut briefly before standing outside the door. He isn't used to this and doesn’t know whether to knock or just walk in, so he chooses the latter, which proves to be a very, very big mistake.

Robert Sugden is on the phone as Aaron opens the door, and he doesn’t turn around to tell him to get out, but continues his conversation which definitely isn’t about business.

“I can’t…I know. Vic, I’m sorry I can’t be there but I have work…yeah I know. I promise I’ll make it up to you. Don’t be like that…Vic. Vic!”

Robert Sugden turns around and slams the phone onto the glass table, causing Aaron to jump backwards and scrape at the door. Robert Sugden’s head shoots up, his eyes dark in fury and Aaron doesn’t know whether it’s because of the intrusion or his phone conversation.

Aaron swallows. “Shall I come back in a bit?”

Robert’s lifts his hand to his face and rubs his eyes, turning back around for a brief period. “Just sit down, let’s get this over with.”

“Talk to all your employees like that, do you?” Aaron scoffs, regretting the comment as soon as it leaves his mouth.

Robert turns back and glares at him as they both sit. “Well you aren't my employee yet, are you? And not likely to be if you plan on talking to your boss like that on the regular.”

Aaron looks down at his lap in embarrassment, biting at his lower lip.

“So,” the CEO starts. “Why would you be an asset to my company? Why should I pick you to work for me over anyone else, Adam Barton?”

“Because I know a lot about agriculture. Moira…my mum, owns a farm so I grew up working on one. I know what technology is needed and what will and won’t sell.”

Robert doesn’t move, doesn’t make notes or even flinch a muscle, and it pisses Aaron off so he has to make a comment. “Aren’t you gonna write this down or something?”

The corner of Robert’s mouth turns up into a smirk. “Why should I? Do you think I'm going to review this interview and actually think about whether or not to employ you? I’ve had an answer since the second you walked through my door and decided to listen in on my personal conversation. No chance.”

Aaron scoffs, smiling up at the high ceiling. “It’s no surprise you’re this arrogant when you’re only rich from getting your dick out.”

The older man’s eyes widen yet his smirk grows. “Carry on.”

“You sit there like you’ve actually achieved something in your life, like you’ve built your own empire out of a scrap on the ground when in reality you’re only there because you married the CEO's daughter.”

Robert nods. “Done your research, haven’t you?”

Aaron ignores his comment and continues. “I read that there were rumours Mr White was gay. Did you use that to your advantage? Flirt with him a little bit so he’d give you a promotion? Wouldn’t surprise me. People like you do anything for money and power." 

“That’s enough.” The blond says quietly.

“I'm guessing you only married her for the money.” Aaron’s eyes flick to the naked fourth finger on Robert's left hand. “And the evidence only grows, judging by the lack of a ring on your hand now that he's passed away. I bet your own employees talk about what a fraud you are.”

All of a sudden, Robert Sugden flies out of his chair and grabs Aaron by his blazer, throwing him against the wall with so much force that it knocks the air out of Aaron’s lungs.

“Anything else you wanna assume about me and my motives or are you done?” He growls, his face inches from Aaron’s. Robert's eyes are as dark as they were before, the anger clear in his expression and the way he's breathing heavily against Aaron's face. It’s a situation Aaron would have daydreamed about whilst scrolling through Google Images last night, but the context is definitely not how he’d imagined.

He shakes his head. “Nah, I don’t fancy wasting another breath on you. You know, I’d be good for your company. Really good, actually. I’d make you a lot of cash but I don’t want you to have the satisfaction, so you can stick it. Nice to meet you though, _Robert_.” He pushes the older man backwards forcefully so he's forced to release his grip, and then grabs his bag before storming out of the door, ignoring the calls of the blonde women behind him.

Aaron deems from this moment onwards that he hates blonds, and has always much preferred dark hair on his men anyway. He scrambles onto the next train that arrives and slumps into a chair, nursing his temples as he relives the conversation over and over again. He’s an idiot, he concludes, because he managed to mess up the best opportunity of his life, the key to him and his mother living comfortably, all because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He sighs as the regret pangs inside him, but there’s nothing he can do now.

He arrives home, struggling to twist the key inside the door as the lock proves itself old and useless. He eventually gets in, slamming the keys onto the counter and falling onto the sofa. Chas rushes in and sits down next to him, her silence being an indication that it’s obvious how bad the interview went. She strokes at his hair and kisses his cheek. “It’s alright love, there’ll be other opportunities.”

“Not as good as this one though.” He sighs. She tells him she’ll make him a brew which brightens him a little, and he searches through his bag for his phone so that he can tell Adam the deal’s off.

But he empties the bag, searches every pocket and opens every zip, and there’s no phone in there. He searches around the house and outside too, up the path, but he can't find it. He assumes he’s misplaced it absent-mindedly somewhere like he does all the time, and so he picks up the house phone to ring Adam on there instead.

As he’s punching in the numbers, the phone begins to ring which makes him jump, causing his tea to swirl around and threaten to spill out of the mug. He presses the button and puts the device to his ear. “Hello?”

“What did you do?” Adam says down the other end of the line. Aaron blinks.

“What?”

“What did you say to Robert Sugden?” Adam presses.

Aaron cuts him off when he tries to speak again. “Hold on, how did you know I spoke to him?”

Adam’s silent for a second before replying. “Because he just e-mailed me.”

Aaron’s jaw drops. “Saying what?”

“No wonder you weren’t answering my texts...” Adam mutters before proceeding to read out the e-mail, and Aaron has to place his brew on the counter and sit himself down, because this is the last thing he was expecting from Robert Sugden after today.

 **From:** [Sugden@WhiteEnterprises.com](mailto:Sugden@WhiteEnterprises.com)  
**To:** [adamb92@hotmail.com](mailto:adamb92@hotmail.com)  
**Subject:** Interview

Adam Barton,

Even though there was high temptation to throw it away in rage after the atrocity of an introduction we gave one another earlier today, your personal outrage towards me has taken its toll and so I feel the need to make an effort.

You left your iPhone 4S here after your swift exit and it is waiting to be retrieved in my office. I request you pick it up tomorrow afternoon at three o’clock so we can discuss the contract I have written up in regards to your employment at my company.

I hope you will accept my offer. I would like to start again.

Yours Sincerely,

Robert Sugden  
CEO, White Enterprises

-

It takes a few minutes for the information to sink in so that Aaron can even attempt to react. He can hear Adam breathing heavily into the phone out of anticipation, and after a while he grows too impatient. “Aaron, come on man, tell me what happened.”

“We had an argument…I told him he was arrogant and only had success cause he got his dick out for money and then he pinned me against a wall and I told him to stick his job…then I left and I must have left my phone there.”

Adam goes silent then, but not for long. “And he still wants to give you the job? How in hell…”

“I know.” Is all Aaron can say as he stares into nothingness, remaining in disbelief. “I don’t know why –“

“He must see something in you. It doesn’t matter anyway, ‘cause this means you’ve got the job! Well, technically I’ve got the job, but…”

“Shut up, you idiot. Reply to the e-mail.” Aaron says.

“Alright, hold on…okay, what shall I say?” Adam asks, tapping at his keyboard as he awaits Aaron's answer.

Aaron opens his mouth to speak but gets distracted when his mother walks into the room and sits down, wrapping a blanket around her body as she gives him a warm smile. He smiles back at her, his eyes flickering with sadness as she manages to change his mind at the last minute without saying anything.

“Aaron, what shall I say?”

Aaron inhales sharply, his eyes never leaving Chas'. “Dear Mr Sugden, I accept your offer…”


	2. Not yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron returns to White Enterprises to meet with Robert Sugden and discuss his employment...all whilst pretending to be Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a frequent update...how exciting.
> 
> it's gonna take a bit of time for aaron's identity theft to get juicy but it'll get there, i promise.
> 
> hope you enjoy.
> 
> (thank you to anyone who leaves kudos/comments)

Ignoring the slow burning of the pads of his fingers, he holds the scalding mug in his hand and knocks twice on his mother’s door, opening it slowly and bringing in her brew so that she can drink it in bed. He earns a tired smile from her as she takes it from him carefully. “Thanks son. What times your interview today?”

“Three.” He tells her, running a hand through his curly morning hair and sighing as he thinks about it. “I’m nervous, mum.”

Chas shakes her head. “Don’t be. Whoever interviewed you clearly likes you if it went as bad as you said it did yesterday but he’s still giving you a chance. Maybe he fancies you.”

Aaron huffs out a laugh. “I doubt it. He was married until recent.”

Chas shrugs. “You never know. Spray something nice on just in case.”

He laughs as he closes the door again, though his expression suddenly reverses when he remembers what it is he’s going through with. He hates lying to his mother, especially when it involves something dodgy.

They’ve struggled for a long time. Aaron was around fifteen when she was diagnosed with the disorder and they were forced to move into the Dingle household, but a cramped, busy environment was the opposite of what she needed and so she worsened rapidly. They resulted to borrowing money off members of the family, mostly Cain and Zak, and although it was a source of income it wasn’t nearly enough, and so Aaron quickly moved towards the only alternative he could think of.

Selling drugs would earn him the most money, but he’d sometimes steal things and sell them off for profit too, anything he could to make enough cash so that he and Chas could be stable. It lasted a couple of years until he had a run-in with the Police, and after escaping life in prison by the skin of his teeth (thanks to Cain giving him an alibi), he finally realised stability wasn’t what his mother needed the most, it was him being around so that he could look after her. He couldn’t risk going to jail and leaving her on her own and that’s what kept him away from it all.

But Aaron knows this situation is different to those, it’s not a few pounds here and there to help pay the bills. It’s a lifestyle change and it’ll fix their worlds completely, which is why he shoves the guilt to one side and heads into Emmerdale so that he can borrow one of Adam’s shirts for the second interview.

“Just make sure you keep your mouth shut this time, yeah?” Adam lectures him, pulling out a white shirt from the wardrobe and shoving it in Aaron’s direction.

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Yeah, but I think he liked that I was challenging him, you know, shows me apart from any other boring employee, doesn't it?”

“You insulted and then basically assaulted him, I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘challenging’ mate.” Adam scoffs, turning his back as Aaron takes his shirt off. It’s not that he’s embarrassed about seeing his best friend half naked, just that he knows Aaron doesn’t like anyone looking at his body.

“You got any aftershave?” Aaron says suddenly, his palm mentally hitting the centre of his face because it sounds nothing short of suggestive.

Adam hands him one off the desk with his brows furrowed. “You’re not thinking of trying it on, are you? ‘Cause that really would be bad idea…especially since you’re supposed to be me. Adam Barton is a lot of things but he ain’t gay, mate.”

Aaron smiles, shaking his head. “Don’t get yourself worked up, I’m just making sure I’m presentable, that’s all.”

“If you say so.” Adam mutters. “Now go get ‘em. Un-flirtatiously.”

-

The building is far less daunting now that he’s been inside once before, and Aaron actually finds himself relaxing into the posh surroundings, strolling out of the door of the lift on the fiftieth floor with a small spring in his step. He approaches the secretary, a different one to yesterday, and places his bag on the floor.

“How can I help you?” She asks in a similar automated high-pitched voice to the other women.

“I’ve got a meeting with Mr Sugden.” He says.

She blinks at him. “What’s your name?”

“Adam Barton.” He replies confidently, inwardly snorting at how odd it is to be so convincing when pretending to be someone else.

She shakes her head after scanning through a large diary on the table in front of her. “I'm sorry, you don’t seem to have a booked meeting with Mr Sugden today. Book an appointment and then you can meet with him.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “No, look. He e-mailed me yesterday asking to come and see him at three.”

“May I see this e-mail, Mr Barton?”

Aaron swallows. “I haven’t got it ‘cause I haven’t got my phone on me… because Mr Sugden has it. Can you just go and ask him or summat, please?”

“He’s not here at the moment.” The secretary tells him quietly, her tone of voice morphing into a somewhat normal tone now that she’s having to deal with something out of the ordinary.

“Find him then. Call him up.”

She stands up then. “I’m sorry Sir, but you don’t have an appointment and so I’ll have to ask you to leave. If you refuse to leave I’ll be required to call security.”

Aaron huffs out a laugh, standing his ground. “I’m here because your boss asked me to be, why don't you do your job and sort it out instead of throwing around petty threats, yeah?”

“Decided to bully my staff instead of me today, Mr Barton?”

Aaron spins around to find himself face to face with Robert Sugden for the second time in just over twenty-four hours, and the CEO looks a lot more attractive today than he had done yesterday, probably because he’s dressed in a burgundy shirt and tie with dark jeans as opposed to a suit. Aaron lets out a breath as the secretary squeaks, “Mr Sugden, this man is claiming to have booked –“

“Yes Rachel, I invited Mr Barton for a meeting yesterday and forgot to fill you in, sorry. Can you move my four o’clock to half four, please?” Robert says in a low voice, causing the girl to squirm and scramble for her black Biro.

“This gonna take a while then?” Aaron asks. Robert shrugs in response, opening the door to the office and gesturing for Aaron to enter. He does so, sitting himself in his assigned seat as Robert pours them both a beer.

Aaron furrows his brows. “Bit unprofessional to drink at work, isn’t it?”

“I’m sure my boss won’t mind.” Robert jokes with an expressionless face, handing him the drink. He doesn’t sit down, instead leans against the table next to where Aaron’s sitting, watching him intently. Aaron takes a sip of the beer and holds it at his lap, awkwardly scanning the room in order to distract himself from the silence.

“So…” Robert begins, taking a mouthful of beer before continuing. “I believe we have some things to discuss.”

“Yeah. Look, I’m sorry about yesterday…for losing my temper and having a go at you and that…” Aaron blurts out suddenly, staring up at the older man. “I was just angry ‘cause you didn’t wanna give me a chance…I would’ve worked hard, I was determined to get this job ‘cause I really need the money and it would be great for my m–... for me.”

Robert stares at him, continually emotionless, and then approaches his own chair, sitting down and leaning across the table. “You’re determined and you're convincing when you fight your corner, I could see that. It’s why I called you back here, ‘cause I need someone who’s going to make sure they get me my clients. I reckoned if you could tone down the anger a bit, you’d be just the man for that.”

Aaron nods, “Yeah, I can do that.”

“Good, whatever gets me as much money as possible.” Robert beams, tearing his eyes away from Aaron and leaning under the table for a brief moment in order to open a drawer. When he comes back up, he’s holding Aaron’s phone in his hand. “It was buzzing all night, I almost cancelled our meeting because it irritated me that much.”

Aaron takes the phone and clicks the top button, revealing texts from Adam and a few e-mails and Facebook notifications. “All night? Did you take it home or summat?”

Robert shrugs. “No. I was working.”

“Through the night? Do you do that often?” He can’t help but ask. Adam’s advice on keeping his mouth shut was out the window was soon as Aaron entered the building.

The CEO mutters, “Sometimes.” And then he picks up his office phone and taps out a couple of numbers. “Rachel…can you bring in Mr Barton’s contract for me, please?”

A few seconds later, the girl from earlier enters the room with a pile of paperwork which she places on the table before quickly leaving again. Aaron watches her closely, and then a thought springs into his mind and it leaves his mouth before he can stop it. “Yesterday, when you were on the phone…it sounded serious. What happened?”

Robert doesn’t look up from the papers. “I don’t discuss my personal life with my employees.”

“I'm not your employee yet though, am I?” Aaron tries, a smirk teasing at the corners of his mouth. Robert looks up at him then, his brows knitted as his eyes move around Aaron’s face, flicking down briefly and then back up again before his expression softens momentarily and he sighs in defeat.

“My sister. She wanted me to spend the day with her for...an anniversary.” The CEO pulls his gaze from Aaron and looks down, and Aaron’s cheeks grow hot with embarrassment and a slight amount of guilt. He should really start taking Adam’s advice. Now.

“Why didn’t you?” His mouth betrays him again. Robert turns his back to the table and stands from his chair, staring out of the large glass window towards the city beneath him and replying, “Because I had work to do.”

“Yeah, but surely you can get someone to cover for you if you want the day off…you are your own boss.”

“Of course I can,” Robert huffs out a laugh. “But no one can do my job as well as I can. Besides, there's not much point in dwelling on death, is there?”

Aaron also shrugs. “I guess so, but –“

“Your contract.” Robert cuts him off suddenly, returning to his professional stance as if the previous minute had never existed. “Let’s go through this now. We only have until half four, remember.”

They talk through the contract and Aaron’s mind whizzes in circles, because he’s never done anything like this and it’s all a slight blur to him. Robert begins to talk about the clients, how they like to be taken out for dinner and pretty much bribed into buying technology from the company, and although Aaron finds that a little odd, he figures there could be an element of fun to that.

He focuses on Robert more than the contract as the blond talks through each point in great depth, explaining everything with immaculate detail. Aaron watches him carefully, admiring the way he knows so much about the company and how the entirety of the business maps out. He almost feels guilty for what he’d assumed about the man yesterday, because Robert definitely knows what he’s talking about and that can’t be from doing nothing.

They pass half four. Robert’s halfway through one of the final points when Rachel interrupts them, opening the door slowly and peering around it. “Mr Sugden, your four-thirty appointment has arrived.”

Robert’s head shoots up and he blinks, moving his gaze to his watch and then back to the secretary. “Thanks, Rachel. We’re almost done.”

He continues after the interruption. "The main thing is to have money on your mind all the time, because then you'll be the most likely to make decisions which will benefit my company."

Aaron rolls his eyes."So take a leaf out of your book then?"

Robert raises an eyebrow, staring at Aaron intensely. "Exactly."

Aaron stares back with equal intensity, their eyes never once leaving the other's. "You know money isn't everything...there's more to life. Or do you not have one outside your job?"

"You know I do." Robert tilts his head. "I just mentioned I have a sister, didn't I?"

"Who you blew off...for money." Aaron shoots back.

Robert grits his teeth, leaning across the table even further and muttering almost inaudibly, "That wasn't why."

"Oh really?"

"What's your obsession with my life?" Robert Sugden's voice is raised now, his growing rage identical to how it had been just yesterday. Aaron knows he's overstepping the boundaries and leans back, breaking the eye contact. "Haven't got one," He mutters in an attempt to end the heated conversation.

Robert nurses his temples as he stares back down at the contract. He's talking more to himself than to Aaron when he says, "So many people practically worship at my feet on a daily basis in order to get a job at my company, yet I've turned them down to give one to _you_." And then he addresses him. "Do you know why?"

Aaron shakes his head so Robert tells him. "Because you're different, and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing but I'm taking a chance here. I want you to prove me right, but it means we need to get on and you need to drop this...obsession."

Aaron chuckles. He actually chuckles out loud at the CEO's comment. "You want us to be _mates_?"

Robert rolls his eyes, positioning himself upright to emphasise his authority. "I don't befriend those who work below me, Adam Barton."

"You say that after you just poured me a beer in your office."

"You're not my employee yet though, are you?"

The pair lock eyes again, and Aaron swears he can spot a hint of a genuine smile in Robert's expression, though it soon fades as the contract is pushed into his view. "Sign."

Aaron scribbles Adam's signature with confidence in the assigned spaces and hands the contract back over, sighing in relief as the deal officially becomes set in stone. He is officially Adam Barton, employee at White Enterprises. 

Robert Sugden escorts him to the door, and even though he must do that with everyone, Aaron’s stomach twinges like he's one of the girls in navy. “Thanks…for the job and all that. For explaining everything to me.”

Robert nods, straight-faced. “It’s only a requirement. Thank you for accepting my offer, Mr Barton. I hope your first day isn't too daunting.”

Aaron stares up at the CEO for the last time and decides to take a leap of faith, since he has the job now and there's nothing to lose. He leans in closely, his neck outstretched slightly so Robert can get a whiff of his strong aftershave and he whispers, "I'm sure I'll manage." In a low, seductive tone. He leaves after that, too quickly to see if his flirting had any effect, but the attempt felt exhilarating nonetheless.

He smiles on the train ride home like he's completed a mission, collected all of the stars and finished the game. However, when he wakes up on Monday morning for his first day of work at White Enterprises, Aaron soon begins to realise he's only completed Level 1, and he's now officially taken on the identity of Adam Barton.


	3. First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron meets his new colleagues and receives a second offer from Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent the whole day writing this chapter because i get distracted very easily.........
> 
> by the way, when you reach the e-mail, read the subject of the e-mail and then wait a couple of seconds...might get 2 seconds of excitement. probably not, probably just me but whatever.
> 
> enjoy this. CEO Robert is incredibly mysterious and charming and I do fancy him quite a lot myself.

“I hope your first day isn’t too daunting.”

Robert Sugden had said that to him seconds before they parted from their second meeting, and although Aaron had played it cool in front of the CEO, he laughs in hindsight, because he can hardly do his tie up with the amount his hands are trembling.

The nerves threaten to overtake him for a number of reasons, the most important being that he wants to get this right. He wants to be successful for the sole reason that it will benefit his mother if he does. Secondly, he remembers how dangerous and illegal the situation is, and if he’s caught, his life is over. His mother’s life is over. He will have ruined everything.

But it’s too late to question his motives now.

He steps into the building for the third time and heads to the thirty-seventh floor, which reveals a huge, very prestige office area. It must be home to over a thousand computers spread out within its perimeter. Aaron blinks rapidly because he has no idea where to go, but he’s suddenly approached by a large man in a blue and white stripy shirt, with dark short hair and glasses, numerous beads of sweat rolling down his forehead even though it’s only 7:09am.

“You must be Adam Barton. I’m Trevor Sanchez. Trev. I’ll be showing you how things get done so you can get the gist of it all.” He pulls Aaron’s hand into a shake, his clammy palm causing the younger man to tense up somewhat.

He’s given a brief tour and shown to his area, where four other cubicles surround his desk. He’s then introduced to the other three colleagues near him. Firstly, he meets Samantha. Sammy. She’s in her early-thirties and her short, mousy brown hair cuts off sharply at her neck. She looks Aaron up and down before pulling him into a brief hug, leaving him clueless on how he should feel about her.

There’s John, an older man in his mid-fifties with a balding head and wrinkled features. He must have been in the business a long time because he seems to know everything about anything, though he’s extremely kind and welcomes Aaron whole-heartedly.

Finally, there’s Steven. He’s only a year or two older than Aaron, and he’s dark-haired with a strong jaw and a large muscular build, a typical looker. Steven acts wary towards him though, glaring in his direction whenever given the chance. Aaron infers that it’s probably because he’s younger and newer as well as a tad more charming, and Steven looks like the type to hate the idea of competition.

His first day proves less difficult than he’d thought. Trevor spends the morning explaining how contacting clients works, and to Aaron's surprise it doesn't actually require much skill, just a wad of confidence and skill at manipulation. Aaron finds himself enjoying it, actually, and by the end of the week he’s successfully sold to a number of clients. He catches himself smiling as he hangs up his last call of the week after making a sale, and Trevor startles him by nudging his shoulder as he walks past.

“It’s your charm.” He says out of nowhere. Aaron blinks up at him.

“You’re young, funny. You banter with the clients and they love that more than bribes.” The larger man explains, and then he gestures for Aaron to follow him into the staff kitchen.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this.” Aaron says it more to himself than Trevor, but it’s audible and Trevor nods in agreement, chuckling lightly.

“You definitely are, Adam. You’re quite talented for someone just starting out, it took me a long time to get the hang of it.”

“You must be an alright teacher then, eh?” Aaron says, earning another laugh.

There’s a silence for a moment before Trevor turns around and says,

“Steven said it might be a bad idea to invite you, but I think it’d be cool if you came. We usually go out on Fridays after work, to the pub down the road? We usually meet at 7 and have a few.”

Aaron nods. “Oh, right.”

“If you’re not up for it, I understand…” Trevor begins, but Aaron cuts him off.

“Nah, that'd be wicked, if you’re sure it’s alright with Steven. I don’t wanna make things awkward.”

Trevor waves him off. “Steven’s only bitter, he’ll get over it.”

Aaron furrows his brows, intrigued by the reasoning behind the wording of that comment, but he doesn’t stick around long enough to enquire on it.

*

He’d expected the evening to be awkward, a little quiet and honestly, a drag, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. It’s actually a laugh. Aside from Steven sulking in the corner of the booth, the rest of them share banter for the majority of the evening, a pleasant buzz hitting Aaron's head a couple of hours in after being bought a number of beers from John.

Which suits him, because Aaron doesn’t really have enough money to be spending on excessive amounts of alcohol.

The buzz grows gradually stronger as John continues to insist on paying, and as the others are mid-way through a conversation on previous clients they’ve spoken to, Aaron suddenly asks a question without his brain agreeing to it first.

“What do you all think of Robert Sugden then?”

Their conversations reach a halt straight away, and they turn to him with expressions of concern, like he’s asked something he shouldn’t have.

Trevor breaks the uncomfortable sudden silence. “He’s…okay.”

“Bullshit.” John mutters under his breath in a raspy voice. “He's a thieving little weasel, s'what he is.”

Aaron blushes, sinking into the booth. “I didn’t think that was a heated question...sorry.”

Sammy shrugs. “S’not your fault, sweetheart. Sugden is a very…controversial topic, to say the least.”

“Like marmite.” Trevor adds, chugging the leftover drops of his drink. “Love him or hate him.”

“Hate him.” John adds in.

Out of nowhere, Steven cuts in with his voice raised. “He’s been through a lot so why don’t you all give him a fucking break, yeah?”

Aaron knits his brows as his gaze locks with Steven’s, and the older man’s eyes are dark, angry as they stare back at him, so Aaron quickly turns away again.

John chuckles loudly at the comment, his head falling back as he wheezes. “Adam, there’s one more thing you should know. Steven fancies the pants off of Sugden.”

Steven rolls his eyes. “No I fucking don’t...”

“Alright.”

Aaron bites his lip to prevent himself from smirking, though he can’t help but comment. “Bit unfortunate he’s straight then, innit mate?”

And it switches as Steven laughs at him along with the others.

“You really do know nothing, don’t you?” The muscular man says, the laughter noticeable in his voice as he grins Aaron’s way.

Aaron swallows. “What are you on about…wasn’t he married?”

“Yeah. Yeah he was.” Steven replies, his grin only growing, leaving Aaron clueless.

*

After conquering the small hangover he wakes up with the next morning, Aaron meets Adam in the small Hotten café after the man insisted on hearing how the first week of the deal went.

“It was alright…” is all Aaron says in regards to the subject, and Adam glares at him in response.

“What?” Aaron shrugs, sipping at his coffee gingerly.

Adam rolls his eyes. “I was expecting a bit more than that, mate. Make any friends? Sell any farm gear? See Robert Sugden again?”

Aaron’s head shoots up at the third question. “Uh…no, I haven’t seen him, but I think he might be into guys, you know…”

Adam’s eyebrows raise. “No way...Who told you that?”

“Well, no one said it outright, but this guy implied it…and he hates me, and he fancies Robert, so I think he thinks I fancy him as well. It’s all a bit dramatic if you ask me.”

“Yeah, well the chick flick’s worth it for all that cash, eh?” Adam says, and Aaron nods. Stephen is one minuscule spec in the grand scheme of things.

Aaron heads over to the counter, ordering another two coffees and a chocolate chip muffin as he sends a text out to his mother which says, _‘be back soon. Love you x’_

The girl behind the till flutters her eyelashes at him and tells him it’ll cost £3.97, and that’s when it occurs to him that he isn’t sure whether he has the money. He dips into his pocket, fishing out odd coins here and there in order to slowly make up the amount.

Suddenly he’s stopped by the sound of the card machine beeping and the printing out of his receipt because he’s just been paid for. He looks up at the girl behind the till, who’s eyes are wide, and then looks behind him to see the face of the Samaritan.

It’s Robert Sugden, with his head tilted and bottom lip caught between his teeth, slowly released so that he can speak. “Adam Barton.”

“Robert…” Aaron says his name slowly, the confusion rich in his voice. He makes a face and then holds his index finger out as he says, “I swear I remember you telling me you weren’t mates with your employees, yet I get quite friendly vibes off you when you buy me lunch like that.”

“I’m not mates with my employees. I bought you lunch because you were taking too long and I’m quite thirsty, so if you’ll excuse me…”

He walks past Aaron and up to the counter, where the girl with the fluttering eyelashes is shaking profusely, attempting to enter his order into the till. Aaron’s given his two coffees and muffin, and as he picks them up, Robert Sugden stops him in his tracks. “You’ll end up dropping those. Give me one.”

Aaron hesitates for a moment, but hands Robert one of the coffees and gestures to the table by the window where Adam is sitting. Robert freezes when he notices the occupied seat. “I might have thought twice about buying this if I’d known it was for your boyfriend.”

Aaron swallows, caught by the tone of the blond’s words. His mind briefly returns to last night and Steven's implications that the CEO isn’t straight, and he wonders if it’s true, if Steven has a reason to be bitter. He soon shakes the thought away.

“S’not my boyfriend...my best mate. Adam.”

Robert huffs out a laugh. “You’re both called Adam?”

Aaron freezes. _Shit._ He’d forgotten. “Uh, yeah…got a bit complicated in school but it’s alright now.”

The CEO nods, approaching the table and placing the coffee down next to Adam, who jumps at the sudden presence. “You must be the big boss. _Adam's_  told me a lot about you.”

The pair shake hands, and Aaron can feel his cheeks growing hot as the situation becomes increasingly awkward. Not for anyone else, only him. Robert replies with, “Has he now? I hope he’s told you he’s been successful in his first week, too.”

“You’ve been tracking my progress?” Aaron interrupts. Robert turns to him and eyes him up and down, responding with, “Of course I have, Mr Barton. If someone isn’t making enough money, I need to know about it, don't I?”

Aaron nods in understanding and goes to sit down, but stops as Robert continues to speak.

“You’ve impressed me a lot with how well you’ve done in your first week, by the way.”

Aaron can feel his cheeks reddening. “I said I’d work hard.”

“And you proved it.” Robert cuts him off, finishes his sentence almost. Their eyes lock again, but neither of them say anything for a few moments until the blond bids farewell. “I have a meeting. Check your e-mails later today, I have a job I need you to do for me.”

And then, before he leaves, Robert Sugden leans forward and picks one of the chocolate chips from the muffin, placing it slowly onto his tongue and closing his mouth. Aaron’s jaw almost falls as he watches him go, and he’s zoned out until Adam nudges him.

“He seems decent.”

Aaron nods. “Yeah, he’s alright.”

“He proper fancies you as well.” Aaron chokes on his first mouthful of coffee as his head shoots up. “What?”

Adam lowers his voice. “It’s obvious, mate. He couldn’t stop staring at you the entire time, then.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “You’re only saying that ‘cause you know he might be into blokes now.”

“Yeah, well he was eyeing you up whether he likes blokes or not. I’d watch that one carefully. You can’t go out with him either way, but still –“

“Why can’t I?” Aaron says suddenly, his tone of voice hinting disappointment.

“Because you’re pretending to be me. If you went out with him, you’d have to tell him you were lying and then he’s never gonna want to be near you. Don’t get caught up in that mate, just focus on the deal, yeah?”

Aaron nods. Adam’s right, the main concern is Chas. She’s the reason the deal was put forward and she’s the reason it will continue. No distractions, no attractive CEO and everything will be fine.

*

Robert Sugden’s e-mail arrives late and wakes Aaron from his half-asleep state. He fumbles around for the phone and reads the message which leaves him baffled to say the least.

 **From:** [Sugden@WhiteEnterprises.com](mailto:Sugden@WhiteEnterprises.com)  
**To:** [adamb92@hotmail.com  
](mailto:adamb92@hotmail.com)**Subject:** Dinner

Adam Barton,

Brian Thompson, a very wealthy client from the Midlands contacted me a few days ago and said that you had sold him a few items, mentioning that you had been particularly charming towards him.

He’s looking to buy more from the company, and I have arranged to take him out to dinner this Wednesday to solidify our deal. He contacted me again yesterday requesting you join us.

I don’t often receive requests like this from clients, so he must have taken a liking to you. I hope you’ll be available to join us.

Robert Sugden  
CEO, White Enterprises

-

Aaron, being Aaron and being half asleep, disappears into slumber without replying to the e-mail, and he wakes the next morning without remembering its existence. He kisses his mother goodbye on the Monday and heads into work, but he finds the others staring at him on his arrival.

“Morning. Have I got toothpaste on me or summat?”

“Sugden has requested you in his office.” John tells him, concern even splashing across his face.

Aaron shrugs. “Why’s that a cause for concern?”

“Because Robert doesn’t request people in his office unless he’s ready to sack you, that’s why.” Steven mutters from his corner, and the nerves begin to hit then.

He walks slowly to the office, his mind whirling with different possibilities as to why he could be called there. The main thought, though, is that Robert knows he’s a fraud and that all of this is over as soon as it has begun.

He opens the door to the office and Robert is half-way through writing something, but Aaron walks inside anyway, closing the door and sitting down as the blond continues what he’s doing.

“You have a habit of interrupting me, Adam Barton.” Robert mutters without looking up from the papers.

Aaron swallows, his stomach churning as he tries to play it cool. “It’s all part of my charm.”

“Which brings us onto the topic of this meeting.” The CEO says, dropping his pen in order to finally look up and catch Aaron’s gaze. “I’m unhappy.”

His cheeks grow hot. “Why? I thought I was doing alright…quite well, actually.”

Robert knits his brows. “I’m talking about the e-mail I sent you. You didn’t reply.”

Aaron suddenly half-remembers the late night e-mail. “Oh yeah, the one about…a meal, was it?”

“Too busy to respond? Or just playing hard to get? With Brian, I mean.”

“I’ll let you decide on that one. But yeah, I can make it.”

Robert writes something down quickly and then says, “Great, I’ll let him know. He seems very keen, so you’ll have to put something nice on. I’ll text you the details when I know them.”

Aaron gets up to leave, turning as he reaches the door. “Wednesday then.”

Robert nods. “Wednesday.”

Aaron leaves with a tight chest. No distractions. No attractive CEO...apart from dinner with the attractive CEO. _Fuck._


	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron attends dinner with Robert Sugden and his client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of you asked for it, so here it is in all its glory. 
> 
> i'm not talking about the chapter in general. you'll understand by the end.
> 
> enjoy.

“Your collar’s turned up.” He leans forward so she’s able to reach it and she carefully lifts her hands up, folding the upturned collar into its correct position. She spends a few seconds frozen into place, stroking at the suit material near his chest, taking the moment to admire his growth. Her little boy is fully grown, as strong as she had pictured him to be at his age, braver and wiser than any other person she knows. He smiles down at her and presses a kiss to the top of her forehead and into her hair. She breathes, “You look so lovely.”

“I better do, considering how much it cost.” He jokes, straightening the blazer out once more as he stares at himself in the mirror, scanning for imperfections. It must be the single most prestige event he’s attended and so he needs to look the part. Not to mention that Robert Sugden will be there, and Aaron is still testing the waters in regards to the man’s sexuality, so it wouldn’t hurt to see whether he squirms.

A small vibration hits him from the back of his trousers.

 **From:** +4478392 283019

_Outside my office building. 7.30. Don’t be late._

Aaron smirks as he saves the number into his contact list, pulling his keys into his pockets and kissing Chas once more in goodbye before leaving and jumping onto the train. The sun sets as he watches from its window.

Robert isn’t there when he arrives and Aaron soon begins to pace, his stomach threatening to turn over. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous. There is no reason to be.

He flinches at the sudden growl of a loud vehicle pulling up next to him. A slick black car with intimidating blacked out windows stares at him, and for a moment he’s sure he’s about to be kidnapped.

One of the windows rolls down, and Robert Sugden’s flawless pale face reveals itself from the driver’s seat. He tilts his head, gesturing for Aaron to get into the car, and he does so hesitantly because the car is gorgeous and he feels unworthy of touching the leather on the inside.

Robert notices his awe and huffs lightly. “She’s nice, isn’t she?”

“God yeah. Is she yours?”

“Of course she is.” Robert says like it’s obvious. Aaron guesses it is, really. “She’s my favourite.”

Aaron watches the CEO’s eyes light up as he talks about the details of the car, and it’s warming to witness him grow excited and step away from his professional stance for a little while, resembling a somewhat normal human being. Aaron finds him even more attractive that way.

Aaron opens his mouth to say something when Brian Thompson enters the vehicle at the back, leaning forward in order to introduce himself. His eyes brighten when they come into contact with Aaron, and Aaron swallows as his hand is shaken. Brian is in his forties and reminds him of his father, a figure he tries not to think about too often.

The car comes to an abrupt halt outside the restaurant, which Aaron learns is one of the poshest in Leeds. Brian opens the car door for him, which he finds slightly odd seeing as Brian _is_ the guest, but he’s in no position to question anything, not when the idea of the meal is to keep the older man onside.

Aaron understands the reputation of the place as he’s escorted to their table. Every single inch seems to be worth millions, each detail pristine and immaculate, more perfect than anything he’s ever seen before. Even the serviettes are prestige and make him feel awkward. Not to mention the menu. Each dish Aaron reads sounds foreign and confusing, accompanied by prices which are printed in small writing because there are so many digits.

“Are you alright, Adam? You seem slightly overwhelmed over there.” Brian says observantly, his expression concerned.

Aaron shakes his head quickly. “Yeah I’m fine. It’s all a bit alien, to be honest, but I’ll get the hang of things in a minute.”

“When Robert told me you’d only been in the business a few days, I didn’t believe him. You’re naturally gifted.”

Aaron’s cheeks grow hot and he forces a smile in Brian’s direction. Brian mentions that Robert should be proud, and the CEO replies with, “As long as it brings in money.”

Which causes Brian to roll his eyes, leaving Aaron lost for words. “Oh Robert, lighten up a tad. Look in front of you and see you’ve found a real asset in this young man. Gratitude goes a long way.”

Aaron bites at his lower lip, flushing increasingly at Brian’s words. He wasn’t _that_ good. Robert seems equally as shocked, his brows raised and jaw slacked. Then, in a flash, he lifts his wine-filled glass and raises it into the air whilst turning his head to Aaron and locking eyes with him.

“A toast to Adam. The real asset.”

Aaron stares so deeply at him that he almost forgets to lift his glass, but he does so, clinking his with Robert’s and Brian’s altogether, his lower lip still trapped between his teeth.

The meal is pleasant. Aaron doesn’t really know what to order so he lets Brian choose for him whilst generally sweet-talking the older man and keeping him happy, though it seems to piss Robert off more than please him. Robert and Brian talk business for most of the time and Aaron just listens, indirectly picking up on new things about the system and its functions. It’s more complex than he’d accounted for, but it’s interesting, and Robert gets so into it that Aaron hardly recognises him.

When they finish their main course, Robert excuses himself momentarily and leaves Aaron alone with Brian, who is staring at him awfully sweetly, to his discomfort. The older man leans in to talk into his ear and he says,

“When Robert suggested inviting you to join us for dinner, I couldn’t have agreed fast enough. You are a lovely young man. Really.”

Aaron’s mind doesn’t move from the first part of Brian’s comment, not for a second.

_When Robert suggested inviting you to join us._

_When Robert suggested._

“Robert suggested it, did he?” He replies casually, as if a wave hasn’t hit him.

Brian nods. “He did. And I’m so glad.”

Aaron wraps his fingers around his wine glass and lifts it to Brian. “I am as well, Brian. It was great to meet you. Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

“Sorry about that. Did I miss much?” Robert asks on his return. Aaron’s eyes are glued to the blond’s face, intrigue flowing through him so fast that he receives a surge of energy. Robert notices his staring and glances in his direction, blinking a couple of times before turning back to Brian.

“Adam and I shared another small toast to this evening, that’s all.” Brian tells him.

Aaron nods, refusing to lift his gaze. “Yeah, we said how glad we were that you organised it for us.”

Robert looks at him again, his teeth catching at his lower lip as he tries to understand Aaron’s obviously suspicious wording. “It’s my pleasure, Brian. Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

“That’d be splendid, wouldn’t it Adam?”

“Splendid.” He repeats slowly as the desserts are placed in front of them. It consists of small palettes of ice cream and chocolate brownie, fruits and cakes. Aaron wants to eat it all, but assumes the idea is to take small spoonfuls of each section and so he does that instead.

His eyes catch Robert’s again, just as they’re both about to place vanilla ice cream into their mouths and Aaron tips his spoon, very slowly allowing the creamy substance to slide onto his tongue so that Robert can see and feel all of it.

“Brian,” Aaron then starts, quickly shifting his weight as if the previous few moments didn’t occur. He starts up a conversation with the older man but his mind is fixed on Robert, who grows oddly quiet.

When Aaron looks directly at him, he looks flushed. _Flushed._

“Are you alright, Robert?” Brian asks, concern spreading across his face.

Robert nods. “I’m fine…it’s just hot in here.”

“You should probably have a bit more ice cream then.” Aaron suggests, picking up his spoon once more, but Robert ignores him this time.

*

“This has been wonderful.” Brian says in a slight slur after consuming four glasses of wine. “Rob, I’ll talk business with you later next week. Adam, it has been such a pleasure.” He takes Aaron’s hand and holds it gently, remaining in the position for so long that he has to be escorted away by his workers.

Instead of following the instruction to give Aaron a lift home, Robert’s car turns in the opposite direction and heads towards the White Enterprises building. They had been ignoring each other in the car before and it had been easy because Brian was making the conversation, but now they’re completely alone.

“My house is the other way.” Aaron says with his eye-line away from the CEO, who replies with, “I know.”

“You might wanna go the other way then…” Aaron adds, receiving no reply. He’s tipsy and doesn’t have the energy to argue, assuming Robert has a reason to be taking him back to the office. Probably to sack him after his lack of subtlety with the ice cream.

They say nothing when they enter the building, enter the lift, leave the lift or walk into Robert’s office. The CEO throws his keys onto the table and begins to pace around the room, leaving Aaron awkwardly placed in the corner. After a while, the blond breaks the silence.

“I know what game you’re playing and it needs to stop.” He says as he stares out of the window, his back facing where Aaron is standing.

Aaron blinks. “What?”

Robert doesn’t respond, so Aaron moves a little closer and repeats, “What?”

“With the ice cream. I know what you were trying to do.”

Aaron shrugs. “Dunno what you’re on about, mate.”

“We aren’t _mates_.” The CEO says through gritted teeth, suddenly turning towards Aaron and slamming his hands down onto the glass table. “I told you that.”

“What are we then?”

Robert says nothing for a moment, and then, “I’m your boss. You work for me. You make me money. That’s _it_.”

Aaron tilts his head and challenges him. “You just invited me out for dinner.”

“On Brian’s request.”

“That’s not true though, is it?” Aaron says, causing Robert to freeze. The older man’s breathing grows heavier and his head falls because he’s lost for words, so Aaron carries on. “He told me how he was _so glad_ you suggested inviting me out. Said it was a good call of yours.”

Robert looks up then, his expression softer. “Fine. I invited you because I knew how much he liked you. Fancied you, even, if you didn’t notice.”

Aaron nods. “I noticed. That’s the only reason you invited me?”

“The only reason.” Robert says slowly, his eyes narrowing. Aaron stares at him and parts his lips slightly in an attempt to provoke a reaction because he's awfully amused.

And he’s successful. “Stop.” Robert growls.

“Stop what?”

“That.”

Aaron laughs. “What? Breathing?”

Robert mutters, “Would be nice.”

“Alright.” Aaron replies plainly. He turns around and tries to leave, though the door remains shut because Robert runs after him and places his hand firmly on the wood. Aaron smirks.

“I’m straight.” The CEO says out of the blue, but it only makes Aaron chuckle louder.

“I don’t believe you.” He replies, and Robert shrugs. “That’s your problem, Adam Barton.”

“Let me leave then.”

“I can’t.” the blond mutters, his hand still on the door, his fingers spread out.

Aaron stares at him with maximum intensity, his words slow. “Get out of my way, Robert, or I’ll make you.”

“Very funny.”

And then Aaron grabs him, shoving him hard against the wall next to the door so that the air is forced from his lungs. Robert stares down at him, his eyes dark and his breathing heavy. “Adam Barton…” he says almost inaudibly, and that’s all Aaron needs to hear before leaning forward and kissing him straight on the mouth.

Robert’s hands fly up to Aaron’s cheeks and hair, pulling at anything he can. Aaron slides his hands up Robert’s shirt, feeling at the warm skin of his stomach as Robert pushes deeper and deeper into his mouth. Aaron pulls away for a moment in order to catch his breath, and Robert stares at him with lips parted.

“Still straight?” Aaron asks through pants. Robert responds by grabbing his neck and pulling him back in, their lips pressing together in a hot, passionate mess. They’re pulling at each other’s clothes frantically, Aaron quickly unbuttoning Robert’s shirt and pulling it off his shoulders, allowing his hands to roam the man's naked chest.

Robert, on the other hand, doesn’t bother wasting time and rips Aaron’s shirt instead, letting the buttons fall to the floor one by one. Aaron pulls away, laughing. “You’re buying me a new one of them.”

“I don’t know if I can afford it.” Robert replies, a childish smirk plastered across his face. It’s adorable and sexy simultaneously, and Aaron reaches for the man's trousers, unbuckling the belt and heading for the zip when Robert’s large hand grasps his wrist, keeping him in place. “Stop.”

Aaron looks up at him. “What’s up?”

“Ripping your shirt off is one thing. Having sex with you is another.”

Aaron smirks, eyeing him up and down. “You saying you don’t want to?”

“Don’t be stupid…I’m just making sure you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

“Well,” Aaron tilts his head. “I’m not gonna get a little crush on you or anything, if that’s what you’re so worried about. Not that I wouldn’t mind marrying you for your bank account.”

Robert gives a fake smile. “Funny. You sure you can handle it?”

Aaron nods. “Obviously.”

A real grin takes over the blond’s face and he grabs Aaron’s shoulder, pulling him in for another lustful kiss. He then pushes Aaron backwards so they’re walking across the room with their lips still attached, and then Aaron finds his ass pressing against the glass of Robert’s table.

Robert whispers against his lips, “I've thought about this since you walked through my door.”

“I thought you hated me.” Aaron remembers, confused.

“I did.” The CEO confirms. “But it only made me fancy you more. After you left I thought about bending you over the table and ripping your shirt off. I can tick one off my checklist.”

Aaron smirks again, pressing a few more kisses to Robert’s mouth and jaw and neck before unbuckling his own trousers and turning around, his forearms hitting the cold glass of the table. Robert stares down at him and runs his tongue across his top lip, his hands grasping Aaron’s ass roughly. “I prefer this side of you.”

“Get on with it.” Aaron says boredly, uncomfortable at the heat circling near his crotch.

Robert takes forever with the preparation, partly because Aaron’s tight but mostly because he’s a tease, and Aaron’s growing close before the man's even inside. “Hurry up, Robert, I’m serious.”

“Serious…that’s sexy.” Robert’s voice is low due to his arousal, and it only tortures Aaron further.

“Please hurry up. I’ve got work in the morning.”

“Your boss won’t mind you being late. He might even give you the day off, considering you won't be able to walk.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “We’re never gonna get to that stage if you don’t speed things up.”

“Fine.” Robert sighs, eventually defeated. He strokes himself a few times before lining up at Aaron’s entrance and very slowly pushing inside. Once he’s all the way in he starts to move, building up the speed and rhythm every couple of seconds.

Aaron’s rocks his head back and flutters his eyelids shut at the sensation. He pushes his body back which causes the older man to moan loudly, scratching at Aaron’s hips. They move like this for several minutes, their groans growing louder and longer, Aaron’s skin shining with sweat.

“I’m –“ Aaron tries, and Robert understands. “Me too.”

As it builds in his stomach, Robert thrusts harder and faster, and it’s not long before Aaron's tipping over the edge, loud moans escaping his lips as he releases all over the glass.

He clenches around Robert which is what sends him over the edge, and he rigidly thrusts a few more times before pulling out and lying down on the office floor. Aaron looks down at him and chuckles, allowing himself to slide down and lie down too. They spend a few moments simply catching their breath, and then Robert stands up again too soon.

Aaron remains on the floor with his eyes closed, and he can feel himself falling asleep when he’s suddenly startled awake by a shirt landing onto his face. He sits up and puts the shirt on, which is when he remembers it’s now broken.

“I’m not getting the train home like this.” He says as he stands up, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards when he looks at the state of himself. “Thanks for that.”

“You can wear mine.” Robert mutters without looking at him. Aaron furrows his brows at the sudden distance, zipping up his fly before walking over and taking the other shirt, putting it on. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention this to anyone.” The CEO says suddenly, and Aaron sighs. This was expected, of course it was. “Whatever.”

“It’s not about sleeping with a…it’s because you’re an employee. It’s unprofessional, and it was a one off, yeah?”

Aaron nods even though Robert can’t see him, though his brows are still knitted as part of his mind rejects it. “Yeah…yeah, I didn’t expect anything else.”

Robert finally turns around, but his eye line remains on the floor. “Good.” He approaches the door and opens it swiftly, giving Aaron his cue to leave. When Aaron reaches the exit he turns to the older man and opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn’t know what to say.

“Thanks for coming to the meal.” Robert says quickly, dismissively. “I’ll let you know if Brian accepts the deal.” Aaron stumbles away from the door as it closes fast in front of his face, leaving him confused and cold as he wanders home alone. And when he does reach home, he's unable to sleep due to the whirling of his head. Robert Sugden is someone Aaron just can't understand, but he wants to. He really wants to.


	5. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has trouble with his ill mother and talks to Robert about it, who tells him something shocking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution: MAJOR PLOT TWIST
> 
> i know i have been the ugliest most lazy human being EVER.........I'm so sorry.
> 
> I want to upload on Sundays but as exams are edging closer I don't know if it's possible. But here's a chapter for you after so long. I am alive, CEO Robert is alive. 
> 
> (BTW if I ever write Aaron instead of Adam please let me know so I can edit it ASAP - it's so difficult to remember when to alternate the names! lmao)
> 
> Enjoy!!! and dont hate me for the ending

Aaron wakes up flustered. Beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and past his temples as his chest rises and falls heavily, his dream still vivid in front of him. It’s as though Robert Sugden’s arms had been around him just seconds ago, when in fact it’s been a good few hours now and the next morning has already arrived.

Aaron considers going into work late because he feels a little awkward and doesn’t really want to see the CEO, not that it would be likely to bump into him, nor does Aaron expect it to happen due to Robert being suddenly dismissive last night.

However, Adam Barton doesn’t _do_  awkward, and so Aaron arrives on time and is sat at his desk before the clock ticks 7.

A few hours into work and everything surprisingly appears to be running smoothly. Aaron hasn’t thought about last night half as much as he expected to and he’s getting a lot of work done.

But he begins to feel as though he’s being watched as time goes by, and when he turns around he isn’t all that surprised to see three of his colleagues staring at him. “What?”

“Alright Adam?” Sammy chirps, grinning in his direction. “You seem quite cheerful today.”

Aaron furrows a brow. “Do I?”

“Yeah…it wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with…last night, would it?”

Aaron didn’t expect them to know, so he replies with, “How do you know about that?”

John huffs at his question. “You can’t keep a secret around here, kid. Rumours escalate fast.”

“What rumour?” Aaron presses. Trev and Sammy begin to fidget and it’s obvious they’re keeping quiet. “Trev.” Aaron says, his voice raised slightly. “What rumour?”

Trev runs a hand through his hair and removes his glasses to clean them, ignoring the question completely. Aaron can feel himself growing angry, the sensation building in his stomach and slowly travelling upwards. He opens his mouth to say the larger man’s name once more, but he’s cut off by Steven.

“They’re saying you’re Robert’s little pet. That you’ve been here two minutes and you’re already going to dinner with him. You’re the CEO’s little bitch, basically, and you’re probably being used for a fuck as well.”

That does it. Aaron slams his fist on the table and stands up, suddenly unable to confine himself to his cubicle. He glares at his colleagues and as he tries to storm off, he’s approached by one of the blonde girls. “Mr Barton, Mr Sugden has asked to see you in his office.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. _Great_ timing, Mr Sugden. He doesn’t bother looking around to check if he’s being watched, because he can feel every pair of eyes on him as he travels to the CEO’s office.

Robert is the last person Aaron is interested in seeing after being thrown into this mood, so when he forcefully pushes the handle and opens the door, he finds himself unphased at the CEO’s unexpected cheeriness.

“Adam. Take a seat.” Robert’s voice is soft, friendly as opposed to his usual professional act. Aaron says nothing as he slouches in the chair.

“I just wanted to let you know that Brian accepted the deal. And we… _you_ , were really great yesterday, so thanks.”

It’s the nicest Robert’s ever been, and he’s talking so softly that Aaron should be melting, but he isn’t. He mutters, “Is that it? Can I go now?”

He doesn’t wait for permission from his boss and heads for the door anyway, but in an identical fashion to yesterday, he’s obstructed by Robert’s spread out fingers holding the door in place. He’s staring straight into Aaron’s eyes, though Aaron’s doing everything he can to avoid looking back. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Aaron lies, attempting to pull the door open with no use.

“Adam,” Robert says. “Tell me.”

Aaron does look up at him then, his nostrils flared in frustration. “Why should I tell you anything? We’re not mates, I just work for you now get out of my way.”

The CEO tenses, his eyes narrowing. “Fine. As your boss, I’m telling you to tell me what’s wrong. It’s an order.”

Aaron huffs out a laugh. “Alright. It’s you.”

Robert freezes. “Me? What have I done?”

“You keep calling me here, inviting me for dinner, giving me attention. People are talking and it’s getting a bit much so can we stop?”

“You’re not seriously phased by what those idiots say, are you? They talk about stuff all the time because they try to avoid doing their jobs, Adam, it’s nothing.”

Aaron shrugs. “Yeah, well it’s given me some insight. Yesterday, after we…”

Robert looks away then.

“...you kicked me out straight away and left me to walk home like I was nothing. Like you’d used me for sex and then you were done with me and I was gone.”

The CEO turns back to him with an unreadable expression on his face. He opens his mouth to speak, but he says nothing, and it’s only confirmation that Aaron’s suspicions are correct.

“How could I have been so stupid?” He mutters to himself.

“It wasn’t like that.” Robert finally says. “I was...worried that –“

“Worried that what? That I was gonna go and tell everyone, blow your little secret?”

Robert shakes his head. “No, I just –“

Finally having had enough, Aaron stops him. “Just leave it, Robert. Leave me alone to do my job from now on, I don’t wanna be called here. If you need me send an e-mail.”

He expects Robert to shout at him, to fire him or do something, but the blond man just moves out of the way without uttering a word and allows Aaron to leave.

Once he's out of the room, Aaron wipes away any wetness from his eyes and returns to his cubicle, where no one disturbs him after that.

*****

The only thing to make him feel better is the thought of a hot bath and a cup of tea, and so when he opens the front door, that’s all that’s on his mind.

“Mum?” He calls, wandering towards Chas’ bedroom where he’s sure he’ll find her. But when he gets there, to his surprise, she isn’t there.

He tries not to panic, assuming she’ll be in another room. He calls out for her again, checking the living room, bathroom, second bedroom, but his mother is nowhere to be seen.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and rings Adam. “Adam, she’s gone again. Please come. Alright.” He shoves the device back into his pocket and allows himself to breath, trying his hardest to hold in the tears until he’s sure she’s safe.

Adam arrives and they head out, searching everywhere nearby that she could be. In alley ways, mainly, but also in main spaces like parks. They search for half an hour before they finally find her, and it’s Aaron who does so. He finds her down the back of an alley with her head in her hands and knees to her chest.

“Mum, it’s me.” He whispers, careful not to startle her. She flinches slightly but soon softens when she realises it’s him. He pulls her into his arms, holding her tightly as she sobs into him. “Aaron, I saw him.” She cries, clinging onto his shirt.

He shakes his head. “No you didn’t, Mum. He’s dead, remember?”

“No, he was there. He was in front of me…he tried to grab me but I ran.”

Aaron lets her believe what she needs to for now, pulling her up into a stand and guiding her home before calling Adam to let him know she’s been found.

They bathe her, feed her and sit her on the sofa, allowing her to curl up into a ball and fall asleep. As soon as he’s sure she’s out of consciousness, Aaron starts to cry.

“Hey, it’s alright mate. She’s alright.” Adam hushes him, pulling him into an embrace. Aaron allows himself to cry into his shoulder. “She’s spiraling again…I can’t look after her now I’ve got a job. I don’t know what to do, Adam."

“Ask the boss if you can have some time off. He’ll understand, he likes you after all.” Adam suggests, and it’d be a good idea if they’d left it at last night.

Aaron shakes his head. “I don’t think he does any more…we had an argument.”

“Well he can’t say no if you have an ill mother, can he? Ask him, mate. He’ll understand. He must have family of his own.” Adam says, and Aaron agrees to ask.

He’s awake at three in the morning and he can’t sleep, paranoid that his mother will wake in a state and run off again and that he won’t be able to protect her. For some reason, he feels the need to call Robert now. He has the man’s number after being texted from it on Wednesday, and so he presses the button before he remembers what time it is.

The man answers after a couple of rings. “Adam…what do you want?”

Aaron lets out a breath and says, “Uh, I just needed to talk.”

“At three in the morning?”

“Yeah.” Aaron says. “It’s important.”

Robert sighs down the phone before muttering. “Fine, what is it?”

The younger man says, “I need a bit of time off.” And Robert snorts. “What for? Avoiding me?”

“You know, I’m not surprised you think you’re the centre of everything considering how massive your ego is, but not everything is about you. You know what, forget this –“

“Adam – I, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. What’s it for?”

Aaron can feel himself growing hot with frustration and the tears begin to gather at his eyes. “I, uh…it’s my mum. She’s ill.”

Robert asks hesitantly, “What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s got PTSD. Usually it’s alright and she can manage herself, but sometimes it gets bad and she runs off because she thinks someone's after her, and I’m scared that one day I’ll come home and she’ll be –“

“Adam.” Robert cuts him off, because Aaron’s crying so hard down the phone that the older man can’t understand what he’s saying. “Hey, calm down. It’s alright. I’m here.”

Aaron does calm after that and with the help of a few deep breaths. “I’m alright.” He manages to say when he’s back to normal.

“Listen,” Robert starts. “You can take as long as you need off, alright? Paid.”

Aaron exhales. “Are you serious? The company doesn’t offer that, do they?”

“I offer that.” Robert tells him.

“No, I’m not gonna be –“

“Yeah. You are. It’s my company and if I want to change the terms, I can, can’t I?”

Aaron remains silent, allowing the man to carry on because he’s right. The blond continues, “I have two conditions.”

“One, you let me know when you’re coming back the day before you're returning. Two, you meet me in the café tomorrow morning at 9:30.”

Aaron’s mouth twitches into a smile at the caring nature of the CEO, a side to him he hasn’t seen before but a side that makes his insides churn. “Alright, only if I can get someone to watch my mum.”

“Alright,” Robert agrees. “Let me know. Oh, and one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Go to sleep.”

Aaron laughs as the line cuts off and he grins to himself. Robert Sugden’s ability to make him feel better is unexpected and overwhelming, but leaves a permanent sensation sitting inside his stomach after he lies down in the bed, eventually drifting off to some form of sleep.

Chas is unsurprisingly fragile the next day, shaky and on edge every time Aaron wanders around the house. But she gets better. They spend the whole day together, lounging in their pyjamas and watching awful day time television to help keep their minds off things. At one point, she seems normal, the most normal Aaron has seen her since before she was diagnosed. It feels right like this, and Aaron nearly forgets their struggles until an hour later when she has another episode which leaves her curled on the sofa, her head shaking as she cries.

**To: Adam**

_Mate can u watch my mum tomorrow morning for a bit @ 9:30? Meeting Robert_

**From: Adam**

_Course I can mate. Anything 4 u_

Saturday morning approaches and Aaron throws on a dark red jumper to go and meet Robert. He sits down with Chas before he leaves, holding her hands in his. “I’ve gotta go out for a bit, mum, but Adam’s coming over and he’ll make you some breakfast, yeah?”

“Ok love. Don’t be long though, please.” She replies, staring up at him with wide eyes. He nods down at her, “I won’t. See you in a bit.” He kisses her cheek and then heads to the café.

Robert is already there when Aaron arrives, two coffees already sat in place at their table accompanied by a couple of biscuits. Aaron walks in and sits down, nodding to Robert, who’s eyes light up when they notice him. “Hiya. How’s your mum?”

Aaron shrugs. “Comes and goes. One minute she’s alright, next thing she’s scared out of her wits.”

“It must be difficult to balance work and caring for her…” Robert says, and Aaron nods.

“Yeah, but we need the money, so –“

“Have you thought about putting her into –“

Aaron stops him. “No.”

Robert stares at him. “Why? It’d make life so much easier for you.”

“Because she’s my mum, Robert, I’m not gonna abandon her, I wouldn’t do that.” Aaron growls, tearing his head from the older man’s gaze.

“I’m sorry.” Robert murmurs. “I just hate to see you like this.”

“Like what?” Aaron replies, still refusing to look at him.

“Stressed. When did you last eat something?”

Aaron shrugs. He really can’t remember, Thursday lunch maybe.

Robert sighs, leaning forward and gazing into Aaron’s eyes. “Listen. If you ever need anything –“

The younger man glares at him, his body tense. “You don’t befriend those who work below you, Mr Sugden.”

“Yeah, well you’re taking some time off, meaning you won’t be working for a bit. So we can make an exception. If you need anything or wanna take your mind off things…you can come over.”

“To the office?” Aaron asks.

Robert grins. “To my house, Adam.”

“I don’t know where you l-“ Before Aaron can answer, his phone buzzes. He pulls the device out of his pocket and huffs out a laugh when he reads the text from Robert with his address on.

“Thanks.” Aaron says, giving the older man a small smile before taking a sip of his coffee. Robert goes quiet for a few moments, and Aaron soon picks up on it. “You alright?”

Robert lets out a breath and says in a quiet voice, “Yeah. I’m just…thinking about my brother.”

Aaron raises an eyebrow. “You have a brother?”

Robert nods and then corrects himself. “I did.”

“What happened to him?” Aaron asks, and then, “Sorry. I know you don’t discuss personal life with employees -”

“He was killed.” Robert tells him, and Aaron freezes, his eyes widening in shock. “What?”

“He was murdered by a bunch of careless little thugs…they _stabbed_ him, in the stomach. He could’ve survived if he’d gotten to the hospital earlier, but they didn’t get to him in time.”

Aaron’s breathing suddenly grows erratic and his hands begin to shake. “What, uh…when was this?”

Robert says, “Um, about seven years ago. My sister was in pieces, she still is. It ruined my family, we haven’t been the same since. I can’t get myself too involved with it because I can’t take all of the pain, the tense atmosphere, you know?”

Aaron nods. “Yeah, it’s kind of like that with mum, except she hasn’t actually…”

“If we could have at least gotten justice it would’ve been alright." Robert continues. “Two of them were found guilty but they said there was at least eight...”

Aaron swallows. “Do you, uh, know who any of them are?”

Robert shakes his head. “Only names. No faces. I’ve thought about trying to find them but I wouldn’t know what to do…”

It's too coincidental so Aaron's mind begs him to stop there, but the blond only continues. “There’s one name that always sticks in my head though, for some reason, above all the others…"

Aaron prays he won't say it. There's a one-in-seven chance that he will, so the odds are in Aaron's favour, aren't they?

Robert says, _"Aaron Dingle.”_

Apparently they're not.


	6. Aaron Dingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron remembers a key event in his past which could ruin his and Robert's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally the worst person ever for leaving this for 2 months. 
> 
> Basically, very exciting things (a boyfriend) and also some less exciting things (exams) happened in my life which meant I was preoccupied like CEO Robert and didn't even watch Emmerdale let alone think about this fic.
> 
> However, it was my birthday the other day and i promised my girl Roosa (@sugdenss) that if Danny Miller tweeted me a happy birthday, I would upload a chapter of this. And he did so fuck yes thank u king.
> 
> Luckily, because I was apparently an organised human being back in the day, I'd written 3/4 of this and saved it as a draft so I only had to touch it up. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy this chapter and don't hate me. love you all xxxxx

Aaron doesn’t know what to say. His body tenses so hard that he can hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears. The sound of his own name, his real name coming out of Robert’s mouth is warming, but its context is far from that.

He’d removed the day from his memory a long time ago, though it still returns to him sometimes when he can’t sleep. The face of the man, Andy Sugden, still haunts him. He hadn’t registered that the man killed in front of him could have been related to Robert. Aaron has known Sugdens before and after the murder, so he didn’t think anything of it. And anyway, he was a Livesy then and now he’s a Dingle. A different person was a criminal seven years ago.

Aaron has always known him as Andrew, since that’s how the police called him during questioning. Aaron can still feel the coldness of the interview room, the hard stare of the investigator and the anxiety inside his stomach. He was sure he would be split from his mother then.

“Mr Livesy…we’re currently investigating the murder of an Andrew Sugden. Have you ever heard that name before?” The policeman asks, his eyes boring into Aaron’s.

Aaron shakes his head and it’s probably the only  thing he’ll admit to.

The policeman continues. “We have sufficient evidence that two men were involved in the murder, and one of these men have admitted that at least another seven men were also present at the time the murder took place. Your name is one that has cropped up.”

Aaron resists the urge to roll his eyes. He knows exactly who snitched on him. Jackson.

*

_“I can’t go down for this…Aaron I, I can’t…” Jackson says, his hands clasped tightly around Aaron’s wrists as the tears fall from his jaw, soaking his shirt with water as well as blood._

_Aaron tries to control his breathing but he’s unsuccessful. “I don’t know, Jackson…you’ve touched him, your fingerprints are all over him…you need to get away, or, or summat, I don’t know!”_

_“I love you, you know that, don’t ya?” Jackson says, and Aaron just stares at him, unable to reply. Jackson’s eyes beg him to return it, but that’s the last thing he can do right now._

_“I’m sorry.” Aaron mutters, pulling his hands from the other man’s grip and stepping back once or twice to create a distance. He can see Jackson shaking his head but he continues to walk backwards until he’s far enough out of the way, and then he turns around and he runs as fast as he can._

*

“Where were you at 4:27pm on February 28th, Mr Livesy?” The policeman asks. It’s alright though, because Aaron’s been thinking of a cover story for the past few days.

“I was at home by then.” He begins. “I was with Jackson that day, ‘cause he’s my boyfriend, and he invited a few mates out…but my mum’s ill and I’m her carer so I couldn’t be out all that long, and I got my uncle to pick me up at about three I think.”

The policeman raises his brows. “You think?”

Aaron shakes his head. “It was definitely three o clock.”

“And when we interview your uncle, Cain Dingle, he’s going to tell us the same thing, is he?” The policeman tries to challenge him, but Aaron nods confidently. “Yeah. It’s what happened.”

*

_“Oi, look at that pillock up there, what’s he doing?” Mark, Jackson’s best friend says, pointing to a man across the road with a dark beard and muscles twice the size of any of theirs._

_Aaron furrows a brow. The man is minding his own business so he isn’t sure why they’re approaching him._

_“Ay!” One of the boys shouts towards the man, whose head shoots up. He ignores them once, so they call him again._

_“Do I know ya?” The man asks. The boys begin to taunt him, swearing at him and looking him up and down as if they’re hard, but Aaron knows they’re not, they’re just trying to be intimidating and create trouble. “Give us your wallet, mate.” Mark says._

_“Get out of my way.” The man replies, unbothered, and Aaron flinches because he can see Mark growing agitated, tilting his head at the man like he’s about to get physical. Jackson leaves Aaron’s side and approaches Mark, pushing him back. “Leave it, Mark.”_

_Mark doesn’t listen and walks back up to the man, who suddenly shoves him out of the way, sending him to the ground. Aaron’s eyes widen as Mark gets up, because the boy is growing red with anger and he throws a punch straight at the man’s nose._

_The man shoves him again and then Mark pulls something out of his pocket. Aaron notices it glisten against the setting sunlight, but by the time he screams out for the man to watch out, he’s already falling to the floor, his shirt becoming deep red as the blood from his stomach seeps into it._

_The boys go quiet, including Mark, who drops the knife and runs off straight away, despite Jackson calling his name. Jackson then runs towards the spluttering man and holds his head up, shouting for him to keep breathing and for someone to call an ambulance._

_Aaron just stares on, his body shaking in panic. He wants to do something, anything to help the man survive, but he knows that his involvement will end with him in a cell and that’s all he can think about. He’s selfish, cowardly, but his mother needs him._

_Aaron begins to walk away and that’s when Jackson calls out after him. Aaron carries on walking for a while and then turns to his boyfriend, who has followed him all the way, and Jackson’s shaking just as much as he is. “We’re all gonna go down for this.” Jackson tells him. “There’s a name for it…joint enterprise, or summat. We didn’t kill that man, but we’ll still go down ‘cause we were there and knew Mark was making trouble.”_

_Aaron shakes his head. “Yeah, well I’d like to see them try and prove I was there.” And then his eyes flick downwards at Jackson’s hands and t-shirt, both of which are covered in the man’s blood. They can’t prove he was there unless there was a witness, but Jackson’s fingerprints are all over the man’s body._

_“Jackson!” One of the boys calls out. Aaron and Jackson turn around simultaneously, and the boy looks at them with wide eyes. “He’s dead.”_

_And Aaron begins to run, ignoring Jackson’s presence still behind him, following him to safety._

*

Aaron’s so deep into the flashback that it takes Robert’s hand on his shoulder, shaking him back and forth for him to return to the real world. He can’t breathe, his lungs tightening like they did that day, the shock overtaking his body completely. It’s like he’s there all over again.

“Adam, say something.” Robert pleads, and Aaron finally calms at the sound of the older man’s voice. “Talk to me.”

Aaron flutters his eyes shut. “I’m alright.”

“No you’re not.” Robert says, a concerned expression plastered on his face which makes Aaron feel even worse.

The CEO stands up suddenly. “Come on.”

Aaron knits his brows. He asks weakly, “Where?”

“Just come with me, come on.” Robert insists, and Aaron follows, albeit reluctantly.

“I can’t leave my mum for too long. I left her with Adam.” He tells the older man, who replies with, “you can barely look after yourself let alone her, I’m sure they’ll be alright for a bit.”

Robert leads him to a black car, far less prestige than the one Aaron has been in before, but still worth more than his house. He steps into the passenger seat as Robert turns on the engine, and then they begin to drive.

“Where are we going?” Aaron inquires, turning his head towards the blond, who only smirks.

“That’d be telling, wouldn’t it?”

Aaron huffs. “Just tell me, will you?”

Robert sighs in defeat. “Fine. I’m taking you back to mine so you can eat something decent. Is that alright?”

The younger man doesn’t reply, but he’s sure that Robert will understand that he’s accepting of the offer, which sounds more like a demand.

They reach Robert’s house, and Aaron knows immediately which one is his judging by the size of it. It’s overwhelmingly large and the younger man almost feels unworthy of approaching the inside. Robert watches his reaction and laughs, gesturing for Aaron to follow him to the door.

The inside is as breath-taking as the outside, marble flooring and white tiles spanning across the entire area, which is open-plan and nearly as large as a football pitch. Robert pulls a phone out of his pocket and dials a number. “Jade, can you come to the kitchen please? I have a guest for lunch.”

“Who’s Jade?” Aaron asks absent-mindedly whilst admiring more of the furniture.

“My cook. Who else?” Robert informs him as if it’s a necessity in every household.

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Of course.”

Robert swallows and attempts to change the subject. “So, what do you fancy?”

The younger man turns to him. “Are we talking about lunch?”

The blond glares at him, forcing a smile out of him. “Uh, I’ll just have a bacon sarnie, if that’s alright?”

“How extravagant of you, Adam Barton.” Robert smirks. A red-haired girl enters the kitchen and approaches Robert, who informs her of what Aaron wants and then sends her off to the kitchen to make it.

It’s alien to experience wealth like this, and it actually makes Aaron feel slightly uncomfortable even though he’s been dreaming of it for him and his mother since he was a teenager. It all feels artificial and there’s nothing homely about it, but maybe it’s personal preference. Although, he can’t imagine Robert being comfortable here either.

Robert leads him to the kitchen where Jade is at work and gestures for him to sit by a counter nearby, with a black marble top to match the flooring. As Aaron steps up onto the chair he asks, “So…you live here on your own? Isn’t it boring?”

Robert takes a few moments to reply, and when he does it’s in a cold tone. “Yeah, being rich and single is one of the less exciting things in life, which is probably quite surprising.”

Aaron nods slowly. “Did you live here with your wife before you split up?”

Robert’s head turns to him and they stare at each other. “Yeah,” He says. “I got pretty much everything in the divorce because she just wanted rid of me, didn’t care about the money. I haven’t heard from her in about two years.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Aaron says suddenly, catching the older man’s gaze.

Robert blinks confusedly at him. “You asked me about her.”

Aaron shakes his head. “Not her. Everything. Your brother, your house, your wife. You told me when we first met that you didn’t tell your employees anything about you. That you don’t befriend people who work below you, yet with me you’ve done all of that. You’ve even slept with me…why?”

There’s a long silence because for once in his life, Robert Sugden is completely frozen, at a loss for words. Aaron continues to stare at him, silently pressing for an answer, but he doesn’t receive one.

At last, Robert says, “I don’t know.”

Aaron shrugs. “You don’t know what?”

“I don’t know why you’re so different. I don’t know why I come home from work and still think about what you might be doing. I don’t know why I invited you to that meal. I don’t know why I can’t stay professional around you, why it affects me when you’re stressed or upset or why I brought you here now. All I know is, however hard I try, I can’t stop.”

Aaron lets out a breath and furrows a brow, because that isn’t the answer he was expecting. And before he can think of a reply, his lips become preoccupied by the feeling of Robert’s own pressing against him, softly and slowly. Aaron wraps an arm around the blond’s neck and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss slightly. Robert’s hands slide up Aaron’s back, the cold of his fingers tickling against the younger man’s spine. It’s a shock, and Aaron’s head tilts back for a moment allowing him to take a deep breath. Robert kisses the end of his chin and around his jaw, and Aaron goes to kiss him on the mouth when they’re interrupted by a cough.

They turn their heads towards the kitchen, where Jade is standing with a plate in her hand and rosy cheeks. Aaron turns away in embarrassment and Robert just laughs, taking the plate from her with a thank you and handing it to Aaron.

Admittedly, Aaron does feel ten times better after eating something, although the anxiety is still present at the core of his body, keeping his discomfort present. Robert doesn’t notice anymore, though, as he’s too preoccupied after blurting his feelings and all he wants is to take Aaron to bed.

Before he lets him though, Aaron has one question to ask. “So…talk to me about Steven.”

Robert huffs. “I don’t fancy talking about him right now, in all honesty, Adam.”

Aaron smirks, slapping the CEO’s knee playfully. “Go on. He definitely fancies you.”

“Fancies me?” Robert says, mocking a shocked tone. “He’s in love with me.”

Aaron’s eyes widen. “What, seriously?”

Robert chuckles. He actually chuckles. “Yeah! He keeps sending me e-mails asking when he can see me again.”

The younger man freezes then. “Hold on…” He says, piecing the information together. “…You slept with him.”

The CEO turns away to confirm it and Aaron can only laugh. “I’ve heard it all now.”

Robert rolls his eyes as he turns back. “Yeah, but I don’t fancy _him_ so it doesn’t matter.”

Aaron’s cheeks grow hot and he tries to turn away, although he’s halted by the blond, who pulls him forward to connect their lips once again. The kiss grows intense and passionate as the pair scramble from the counter across the lounge floor, pieces of their clothing being discarded as they find their way to the bedroom.

-

Aaron flutters his eyes open to find his limbs entangled with Robert Sugden’s, and the CEO is fast asleep, snoring softly next to him. Aaron can’t help but smile at how peaceful the man looks, how different he’s acted today compared to his professional self that Aaron half-hates but also secretly admires. Something pangs in the younger man’s stomach and it causes him to feel an even more intense sense of happiness.

He slides out of Robert’s grip and begins to clothe himself, cursing as he realises that they’ve been asleep for a couple of hours and it’s the early afternoon, meaning he’s left Adam with his mother for a lot longer than he’d intended. His eyes quickly scan the large bedroom to check he’s got all his possessions with him, when something catches his gaze on a cabinet.

He approaches the object and stares sadly at it. It’s a picture of Robert, his little sister and Andy, all standing together and laughing. Aaron’s stomach pangs again, though it’s a much different sensation to what he felt a few minutes ago. He feels sick for sleeping with someone whose brother was murdered in cold blood as he watched.

He leaves the house quickly, being sure not to wake the older man as he shuts the door behind him. He runs for a little while in an attempt to calm himself, but it proves unsuccessful. As he tries to catch his breath he pulls out his phone, clicking the man's contact name. He holds back a sob as he types a text quickly, the realisation of his situation hitting him like a train.

**To: Robert**

_I Can’t do this again. It was a one off. We're better off as strictly boss/employee. Don’t contact me unless it’s about work. So sorry_


	7. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron refuses to speak to Robert until he has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......surprise?
> 
> i'm bored and it is my birthday tomorrow so i thought i'd give you this...after a whole year. i really didn't realise it'd been so long.
> 
> you'll probably wish you didn't wish for this haha.

It’s as though life has hit rewind. Aaron doesn’t step foot into White Enterprises for two weeks. He spends his time at home as he used to, caring for his mother most of the time and occasionally hanging out with Adam.

It’s better like this, he tells himself. It’s better when he doesn’t have to pretend to be someone else and when he doesn’t have to remember that his name is not his own. It’s better when he doesn’t have to see Robert Sugden and feel a flutter in his stomach, although the flutter he once felt has recently turned into a constant pang of guilt.

Aaron is partially responsible for the death of an innocent man, a man he watched grow lifeless in front of his eyes whilst he did nothing. His nightmares of the incident had only just begun to die down, but now they are back and they are vivid, haunting Aaron’s mind again. In his nightmares now, though, he sees Robert’s face, distraught and wet with tears as he screams.

_Why didn’t you help him? Why did you just stand there?_

Aaron can’t face Robert. After sleeping with him in the CEO’s home and leaving, sending a single blunt text afterwards, Robert Sugden hasn’t tried to contact Aaron in the last two weeks. Aaron can’t blame him. The man said he _fancied_ Aaron, for God’s sake, as well as sharing a personal, traumatising story which Aaron just so happens to be a major part of.

Aaron swears if he sees Robert again, his guilt will overcome him.

He opens the fridge to make his mother a brew but they are out of milk. He knows, as much as it pains him, that he can’t stay at home forever. Robert is paying him for not working and that is only deepening his guilt further. As much as he doesn't want to, Aaron types an e-mail to his boss.

 **From:** [adamb92@hotmail.com](mailto:adamb92@hotmail.com)  
**To:** [Sugden@WhiteEnterprises.com](mailto:Sugden@WhiteEnterprises.com)   
**Subject:** Return

Robert,

I’ll be coming back to work tomorrow.

Adam Barton

-

There is so much more that Aaron wants to write in his e-mail. He could type a million words apologising for everything and begging for forgiveness, but there’s no use in that. Robert can never find out who he truly is. It would kill one or both of them.

*

The next day, Aaron returns to work and he cringes as soon as his foot enters the building. Everyone’s eyes are on him as he walks. Whispers fill the room, wondering where Adam Barton has been and why Robert Sugden has fired twelve employees out of the blue in the last fortnight. Aaron exhales slowly, focusing on reaching his work cubicle and ignoring the thick tension surrounding his return.

He doesn’t tell his colleagues where he has been, despite them asking throughout the day and receiving no answer each time. Aaron ignores Steven’s verbal abuse, accusing him of ruining Robert’s life even more than it was already ruined. Aaron wants to laugh at that, really, because Steven has no idea how responsible Aaron is for Robert’s trauma.

Robert doesn’t call him into his office or send him an e-mail for another month after Aaron returns to work, and Aaron relaxes slightly due to their lack of interaction. Not seeing Robert Sugden means not thinking about Robert Sugden, which eases his guilt and the risk of exposing his true self simultaneously. It’s better this way, Aaron is convinced, although not entirely. 

The day eventually does come when Robert sends Aaron an e-mail.

 **From:** [Sugden@WhiteEnterprises.com](mailto:Sugden@WhiteEnterprises.com)  
**To:** [adamb92@hotmail.com](mailto:adamb92@hotmail.com)  
**Subject:** Drinks

Adam Barton,

Brian Thompson has contacted me and asked if you and I would accompany him in having a few drinks this afternoon at 14:00.

Please arrive at my office by 13:45.

Robert Sugden  
CEO, White Enterprises

-

Aaron lets out the loudest sigh he can muster. It’s 1pm now, meaning he has only forty-five minutes until he’s forced to see Robert Sugden again. He wonders if he can cancel, pretend he’s thrown up and slip home sick without any suspicion.

He can’t. He has to see Robert whether he likes it or not. In honesty, he doesn’t know whether he likes it or not.

Aaron arrives at Robert’s office at 13:46, part of him hoping the 60 seconds of lateness will cause the meeting to be cancelled. Obviously, this isn’t the case, and Robert is standing in front of his glass desk as Aaron opens the door, clearly awaiting his arrival.

Robert is staring straight at him, his expression similar to how it was the first time the two had met. Aaron nods in greeting. “Alright?”

Robert scoffs. “Better than ever. How’s your mum?”

“Better.” Aaron replies, shrugging because there is never really a ‘better’, when it comes to his mother, just good days and bad days and really bad days.

Robert nods. “Good.”

If Aaron had a knife, he could cut the tension in the room, he thinks. Robert Sugden’s bitterness is radiating off his body like the heat of a fire and Aaron’s stomach begins to pang as usual. Robert is hurt and confused and he’s trying to hide it as best as he can.

Robert tears his gaze from Aaron and glances at his watch, sighing as he asks, “Ready?”

“Yup.” Aaron says, straightening his suit before following Robert out of the door.

They’re driven to the venue by a member of security this time, rather than Robert driving as he had done so when they had gone to dinner, meaning the two of them are sat in the back of the car trying desperately not to look at each other. Aaron decides he needs to make conversation otherwise he won’t be able to handle the awkwardness any longer, so he decides on, “Wonder if Brian will be as flirty as he was last time.”

“Brian is always flirty. That’s his thing. It’s how he charms businessmen and how businessmen charm him.” Robert replies in a neutral tone.

Aaron nods. “Well I guess that’s good for us then.”

“As long as you give him as much as he gives you, it is.” Robert replies, his head turned to the window as far from Aaron’s direction as possible.

“I’ll do my best.” Aaron says. “I was decent last time so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“We’ll see.”

They arrive at the bar where Brian is already waiting for them. He kisses the pair on the cheek in greeting, paying extra attention to Aaron as he says, “It’s wonderful to see you both again. How have you been, Adam? I hear you had some time off.”

Aaron nods. “My mum was a bit under the weather but she’s good now, Brian.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Brian chimes. “Let’s get a drink.”

Robert doesn’t say much throughout the meeting. Aaron and Brian do most of the talking, telling stories they had missed out on at their dinner and telling a variety of jokes as they become increasingly tipsy, none of which Robert crack a smile at. Aaron notices Robert's negativity but decides to leave him be. It looks better on him than his CEO if he's the one doing the talking, anyway. Two hours in, Brian notices Robert's lack of involvement.

“Robert, lighten up will you? You’re having a drink with two friends, after all.”

Robert looks to the older man. “You’re my friend, Brian. _He’s_ my employee.” He says in a sour tone.

Aaron scoffs, his intoxication showing. “ _He’s_ sitting here, if you don’t mind.”

Robert’s eyes flick to Aaron. “And?”

“And you should be a bit more polite to me considering I’m helping you out by coming to drinks with Brian.”

The CEO’s face grows annoyed. “I can talk to you how I want considering you’re my employee. I can fire you as well, remember.”

“You won’t do that.” Aaron mutters into his beer.

“Won’t I?” Robert challenges.

“No.”

“And why’s that?”

“’Cause you fancy me.”

Aaron’s sober conscience tells him he shouldn’t have said that the moment it leaves his mouth, but his drunk self continues to shine through and he smiles into his pint glass before taking another sip. Brian lets out a loud chuckle and pats Aaron on the shoulder.

“Really, Sugden?” The older man beams. “I don’t blame you, Adam  _is_ gorgeous and has a way with words, doesn’t he? Maybe we can start a fan club.”

At that, Robert swiftly gets up and leaves whilst Aaron and Brian become silent, realising they have definitely hit some kind of nerve. Aaron wouldn’t follow him if he had any sense, or was sober, but drunk Aaron is on a rampage and his legs take him to where Robert has run off.

When his eyes catch the CEO in front of him, he shouts, “Robert, wait!”

Robert doesn’t turn around, instead carries on walking and increases his speed slightly, so Aaron begins to run until he’s next to the blond.

“Stop for a minute, will you?” He pleads, pulling on the CEO’s arm in order to stop him from walking. Robert turns to him and Aaron shrinks immediately, because the man looks more emotional than Aaron has ever seen him. He has definitely struck a nerve or ten.

Neither of them say anything for a few seconds, just stare at each other, emotion boring into one another from their eyes. Aaron opens his mouth to speak, but Robert cuts him off.

“Why did you do that?” Is all he says, and his voice cracks, indicating he’s close to tears, which pulls at Aaron’s chest hard enough to make him feel as though he’s falling.

Aaron doesn’t know what to say but he tries, “I’m a bit drunk and I know I shouldn’t have said it but it just came out –“

“I don’t mean _that_.” Robert says, his eyes still fixed on Aaron’s. He's silent for a moment before he says, "Why did you sleep with me again if you were just gonna up and leave? Straight after I told you about my brother.”

Aaron’s eyes flutter shut because he knew this was coming, but the reality is he couldn't give a straight answer, even if he wanted to. “I’m sorry.”

Robert knits his brows. “That’s not an answer, Adam. Why?”

“I can’t –“ Aaron tries, and his own voice cracks as warm tears begin to fill his eyes. “I can’t tell you.”

It’s enough to cause Robert to turn and begin walking again and Aaron doesn’t blame him, though he continues chasing after him because there must be some way to make this right.

“I care about you!” Aaron eventually cries, which makes the CEO turn around.

And he’s laughing. “Clearly you don't. If you did you’d at least tell me why you fucked me over.”

“I would if I could.” Aaron tells him, and it’s true. “But _because_ I care about you, I can’t. It’s just better off this way, believe me.”

“You know you’re the first person I’ve actually felt something for since my first girlfriend?”

Aaron’s stomach drops. He doesn't want to hear this, but Robert continues, “Obviously I just wanted it to be a one off like with Steven or whoever else I've had sex with. But I couldn’t leave you alone. It was like something was pulling me towards you and it still is. I have to carry on seeing you, Adam. I know you feel the same way as me, just admit it!”

 _I do._ That is what Aaron wants to say. He wants to scream it so that the entire town can hear him, but it is the last thing that Aaron can say. He remembers Adam’s words to him in the café when they had met up and bumped into Robert a couple of months ago.

_“If you went out with him, you’d have to tell him you were lying and then he’s never gonna want to be near you. Don’t get caught up in that mate, just focus on the deal, yeah?”_

And that was before Aaron had known that he was responsible for the death of Robert’s brother. There is too much tragedy lying atop their potential relationship and despite Aaron’s chest screaming at him to go for it because he does care about Robert, everything in his body is rightfully pulling him away from the man and Aaron has to let it.

“I’m sorry.” He says eventually. “I can’t.”

He turns and walks away because he can’t bear to look at Robert Sugden again, otherwise he may change his mind and he can’t afford to. He walks and walks and Robert is following him, calling his name and asking over and over why they can’t carry on.

Aaron only turns around at the edge of a main road when Robert says, “What if I said I loved you?”

“You don’t.” Aaron calls back. Robert is still a few feet away from him but he’s continuously getting closer. “You don’t know me enough to love me.”

“Well I could.” Robert adds, still closing the distance between them. “If you let me get to know you I could. I know that you’re Adam Barton, can’t we start from there?”

 _Adam Barton._ It all comes crashing down on this name. Robert Sugden doesn’t know Aaron at all. Robert Sugden has feelings for the man who killed his brother and is under a false identity for money. Robert can and will never know who Aaron Dingle truly is, because Aaron Dingle is a fraud and that's all there is to it.

As _Adam Barton_  escapes from Robert’s mouth, Aaron can’t help but feel sick. He turns around as quickly as he can without thinking and walks forward, forgetting that he’s walking onto a main road. He doesn’t think about his surroundings and he doesn’t have time to register them when he’s hit by a moving car and is thrown onto the pavement a few feet away.

He’s knocked out of consciousness on impact. He doesn't hear Robert falling to his side and telling him that he'll be okay. He doesn't hear Robert tell him that he's sorry. He doesn't hear sirens or the paramedics call the name that isn't is. " _Adam Barton, can you hear me?_ "

*

He wakes up to find himself in a hospital bed and gown, attached to a number of machines making various noises and he's accompanied by a pounding head. He can barely open his eyes and when he does, it’s blurry for a good few minutes.

“Aaron, mate. You had us worried there.” It’s Adam’s voice and it calms Aaron as soon as he hears it. Aaron turns his head slowly and the dark-haired man is standing in front of him, clasping at his hand tightly. “How are you doing?”

“Been better.” Aaron croaks, attempting to shift in the bed and having to stop when it hurts too much to do so. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Adam asks, his brows furrowed in concern. When Aaron shakes his head, Adam elaborates. “You walked into the main road, you idiot.”

A few fragments of the incident flash into Aaron’s mind then. He remembers turning after hearing the name Adam…and Robert was there.

“Robert.” Aaron mouths. He looks up at Adam. “Robert was there.”

Adam’s face falls and he bites at his lower lip. Aaron has known Adam long enough to know what that expression means. “Yeah…he brought you in mate. He used your phone to ring me.”

Aaron’s injured head still understands what that would mean. Adam’s name in Aaron’s phone is saved under his full name, _Adam Barton_.

“He knows, mate.” Adam reveals. “He knows that you’re actually Aaron Dingle."

Aaron groans in pain as it shoots through his body. He wants to get up and make it right. "Where is he?" 

"He was gone by the time I arrived." 


	8. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wants revenge, but his emotions get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentions of blood/weapons
> 
> patience is a virtue, and if you're still here after all this time, thank you.  
> the response is still overwhelming after all this time!
> 
> see you soon  
> ~ bex

Everything is spinning, and Aaron doesn’t know whether it’s due to his injuries or the impact of Robert’s newfound knowledge of his true identity. The previous pangs of guilt in his chest feel blissful compared to what he feels now, as though a heavy weight has fallen onto his stomach and is pushing him down.

This changes everything.

Aaron’s first concern is where Robert could be now. Either he’s alone and distraught, fighting the whirlwind of emotions that must have entered his head upon learning that Aaron is Aaron Dingle, one of the men responsible for the death of his brother.

Either that, or Robert’s emotions are at the back of his mind and he’s at a police station, pouring out all of the information he knows about the theft of Adam Barton’s identity in an attempt to throw Aaron behind bars. Aaron’s sure it’s the latter.

“Aaron.” Adam catches his attention, though speaks hesitantly, a concerned expression fixed on his face. “I’m sorry, mate.”

“It’s too late.” Aaron whispers, more to himself than Adam, tears threatening to trickle down his cheeks as he realises what this means. He and Robert will most probably never see one another again, for one. Aaron and his mother’s future is at stake, secondly and more importantly.

Along with guilt and panic, heartache threatens to settle in as Aaron’s third gut-wrenching emotion, and it’s as if Adam can see it on his face as he says, “Aaron, you’d never have been able to go out with him anyway. I did tell you, didn’t I?”

Aaron just nods. This was bound to have happened eventually, regardless of any feelings that may have made themselves known between the employee and CEO. Aaron couldn’t have kept this from Robert forever.

He remains in the hospital for another three days, with no sign of Robert or the police interrupting his stay. He hates himself for wanting to see Robert. He’s in over his head despite the trail of destruction behind him. Aaron laughs quietly to himself, realising there has always been destruction lying in his path. Probably always will be.

He drifts into slumber, momentarily allowing thoughts of Robert Sugden and negativity to leave his body and let nothingness remain. He only awakens when he hears a bang, the sound of something falling to the ground. When his eyes flutter open, he can’t identify the source of the noise.

“Nice sleep?”

Aaron’s head turns to the voice on his left, and his eyes widen when they catch the owner, even though he knows that voice and has longed to hear it again.

“Robert.” Aaron whispers, allowing his eyes to look over the man’s blond features. “I –“

Aaron closes his mouth before he can speak, because he doesn’t know what to say. There is nothing to say, which is why Robert doesn’t say anything for a few minutes either. They sit in silence, eyes fixed on one another. Aaron can feel Robert’s pain through their eye contact, and he desperately hopes Robert can sense his guilt.

Of course he can’t.

“Let me ask you one thing.” Robert pleads, his voice croaky, as though he hasn’t slept for days. Aaron nods tiredly. “Did you care at all when I was telling you about Andy? Or were you just laughing at me?”

It hurts Aaron more than he expected when Robert asks that. He shakes his head before the CEO even finishes his sentence. “Of course I did. I never wanted to hurt you, Robert. I didn’t even realise you and him were related until you mentioned my… my name.”

“Even when you knew, you said nothing.” Robert spits, his anger beginning to surface. “Did you care that little about me? After everything?”

“I told you.” Aaron replies, composed. “I care about you.”

“And I let myself feel something for a _murderer_.”

It stings at Aaron’s chest. It isn’t true. “It wasn’t like that.” He tries.

“What was it like, then?”

Aaron’s eyes close briefly. He has no idea how to muster the words. “I couldn’t move. He was just – just lying there. I was scared.”

Robert scoffs. “I bet he was more scared.”

“I’m sorry.” It’s barely audible because Aaron’s crying now. He wants to say more, pour his heart out to Robert about how he wished for years that he’d done something. How it’d haunted him. Robert won’t understand, Aaron tells himself. _You’re a killer in his eyes._

Robert stands, slowly tip-toeing around Aaron’s bed and trailing his fingers along the side. “I’m sorry too.” He says, a smile threatening at the corners of his mouth.

“For what?”

“For what I’m gonna do to you as revenge for killing my brother.”

Aaron’s lips part and his brows knit. He tries to speak but Robert cuts him off. “Or what I’ve already done.”

_Mother._

Aaron darts out of the bed and grasps at Robert’s jacket, pulling him forward so that they are a few inches apart. “What have you done to her?” He growls, his natural aggression flowing through his veins, his true self pouring out so that Robert can see.

“Is this what you’re really like, Aaron Dingle?” Robert breathes into his ear, smiling menacingly. It runs shivers down Aaron’s spine and he shoves the man backwards.

“Where is she, Robert? I’m not playing games, here!” He shouts, causing other hospital patients to rouse.

Robert stares at him and licks his lips before replying, “Why don’t we find out?”

*

It’s as though they are driving for hours, but neither of them say anything. Aaron’s breathing is heavy as he worries for his mother. He wants to kill Robert here and now, but that wouldn’t help him, so he remains silent and allows the blond to drive.

“You had this coming. Surely you knew?” Robert shrugs, his eyes fixed on the road. He’s speeding slightly, presumably to intimidate Aaron a little.

“Obviously.” Aaron mutters in response. “I didn’t have you down as the evil villain type, though. Guess we really didn’t know each other at all.”

Robert lets out a small chuckle. “Guess not, Aaron.”

Every time Robert says his name, his _real_ name, shivers threaten to run deep along Aaron’s skin. The effect Robert has on him is one he hasn’t experienced before. Compared to Jackson, it’s addictive and thrilling. Aaron’s heart is beating at double the normal speed. He wants to kiss and kill Robert at once and it causes his head to spin. The man is exhilarating.

The car halts and Aaron’s out of the vehicle immediately, his eyes falling on a small cottage. He reaches for the door and attempts to open it, though it’s locked.

“It wouldn’t be very evil of me to leave the door unlocked, would it?” Robert teases with an amused, child-like expression on his face. This seems natural to him, which is albeit worrying.

Once the door is unlocked, Aaron throws it open and searches the entire cottage frantically for his mother, however she doesn’t seem to be anywhere.

Aaron finds Robert again in one of the bedrooms. “Where is she?”

Robert just stares at him. “She’s at home where you left her.”

“What? Robert don’t –“

“You assumed I took her. I didn’t say I had.” The blond shrugs. Aaron exhales deeply, a weight leaving his chest at the safety of his mother, at least.

And then he is met with a blow to the head.

He awakens to find himself tied to a bedpost, the use of his hands now completely limited. There is a stickiness on his head where blood has been running from a newly open wound, and his skull begins to throb intensely at his consciousness.

“Good. You’re awake now.” Robert appears from nowhere and kneels down next to Aaron with a bottle of water in his hand, holding it near enough to Aaron’s mouth that he can have some if he wants to. “Drink.” Robert insists, his voice soft.

Aaron shakes his head aggressively. “What is wrong with you? You tie me up here and now you’re offering me water? Make your mind up.”

Robert’s soft expression turns aggressive and he stands up, pulling a small wooden chair from the neighbouring room of the cottage and placing it in front of where Aaron is sitting, seating himself on it.

“What do you want from me, Robert?” Aaron asks, pulling at his restraints with his wrists, causing them to dig in and making him hiss at the pain. “Just do whatever you’re gonna do. Don’t drag this out.”

Robert remains still for a moment before shrugging. “Fine.”

The CEO leaves the room, only his footsteps audible as he moves around the small cottage. Aaron’s heart rate increases as he anticipates Robert’s plan, however it becomes somewhat clear when the older man returns, knife in hand.

“I thought I’d give you an insight onto how my brother felt when you let him bleed to death.” Robert hums, staring down at the knife.

Aaron lets out a laugh. A laugh. “So you’re gonna be as bad as me then? Except I didn’t actually stick the knife in your brother so that makes you worse.”

“A life for a life, you could say.” The blond replies as he lunges towards Aaron and hurls the knife in the air, ready to plunge the weapon into Aaron’s body. Suddenly, as Aaron is sure his life has come to an abrupt end, Robert stops in mid-air, his hands shaking as he tries and fails to push his own limbs down.

“Robert,” Aaron pleads, his voice quiet and shaky. Aaron begins to cry as Robert’s tears fall onto his chest from above, and the older man’s body slumps down next to Aaron as he drops the knife to the ground.

“I wanted to.” Robert breathes out in a barely audible whisper after around ten minutes of silence, excluding whimpers. “I wanted to kill you.”

Aaron sniffs. “I know. I don’t blame you. I would’ve killed me by now.”

“For so long, your name was in my head. I painted a picture of this sick, twisted murderer and put it next to Aaron Dingle for years.” Robert is crying out now, fighting for breath every few seconds. “And when I heard it, and your face was there, it was so much worse.”

Aaron says nothing, just lets the man talk. Robert needs this. This is emotion which has built up for years, along with emotion that is newly formed, entangled together and causing a gut-wrenching, agonizing pain.

“I was starting to like you. Love you, even.” Robert whispers, his head turning to face Aaron now, as the pair stare at each other with nothing but pain in their eyes. “And now I hate you. But part of me still wants you and now I don’t know what to do.”

“I wanted to tell you.” Aaron begins, his gaze refusing to leave the blond for a single moment. “That’s why I called it off between you and me…I couldn’t handle it. I did – I do care about you, Robert. I do have feelings for you. Andy’s death haunted me for years, I tormented myself for not doing anything. I felt as guilty as you would have wanted me to.”

Robert turns away and exhales, wiping tears from his cheeks before facing Aaron again. “I want to believe you. I want you to be the person I fell for even if you aren’t Adam Barton.”

“I am.” Aaron tries. “It was all me, just not the name. It’s _me_.”

And with that, Robert leans forward and presses their lips together in a slow, meaningful kiss. He cups Aaron’s cheek with his hand, though Aaron can’t touch him back due to being restrained. He kisses back, though, and for once he doesn’t feel guilt or hurt, just warmth from Robert’s lips and hands.

Robert pulls away, and one corner of his mouth turns upwards as he strokes at Aaron’s jaw. “I –“

“You too.” Aaron cuts him off.

Just when Aaron receives a glimmer of hope that it will be okay, Robert Sugden drops another bombshell.

“But as much as I care about you, my family deserve some kind of justice. I have to take you to court.”


End file.
